Take shelter in my arms
by LuckyVV
Summary: Août 1943, Quinn, jeune femme vivant à Paris, trouve une jeune Juive dans sa cave. Elle décide de ne pas la dénoncer malgré la menace ambiante. AU Faberry.
1. Chapitre 1

**Nouvelle histoire, encore AU. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis aussi longtemps, mais Buffy et mes DVD et Toontown Rewritten m'ont pris tout mon temps libre. Ce ne sera pas un OS, mais ne fera pas 20 chapitres non plus. Je pense qu'au lieu de faire des chapitres de 6 000-10 000 mots, je les posterai dès qu'ils seront assez longs et apporteront quelque chose de nouveau. Aussi, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me faire savoir s'il y a des anachronismes ou autres étourderies dedans, ça m'arrive souvent. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

* * *

><p>Les roues de la bicyclette verte grincèrent au milieu des marchés et commerces du boulevard Rochechouart. C'était le moyen de transport le plus simple pour remonter l'avenue, au lieu d'attendre dix minutes le métro pour le quitter deux stations plus loin. De plus, cela lui permettait de faire de l'exercice. Grimper les rues escarpées de la butte Montmartre se révélait être de plus en plus aisé pour Quinn. Et il y avait beaucoup moins de voitures ces temps-ci.<p>

Sentir les pavés irréguliers des rues sous les roues de son vélo était une sensation plaisante. Tournant à gauche, la blonde s'arrêta en apercevant deux silhouettes familières discutant près de la Maison Collignon, rue des Trois Frères. Tout en mettant pied à terre, elle leur fit un signe de la main pour que les deux jeunes gens la rejoignent sur son trottoir.

« Salut Quinn ! » s'exclama la jeune femme blonde, Brittany, qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle souriait constamment, et c'était presque impossible de ne pas être contaminé par sa bonne humeur qui semblait ne jamais faiblir.

L'autre, un garçon un peu plus âgé du nom de Sam, s'avança et prit lui aussi Quinn dans ses bras. « Content de te voir, Quinn. Tout va bien chez toi ? »

Tous trois discutèrent un moment dans la rue presque déserte. Même s'ils se voyaient de nombreuses fois par semaine, c'était toujours un plaisir de converser entre eux. Sam et Brittany habitaient un appartement dans l'immeuble adjacent à celui de Quinn, ainsi qu'avec deux autres personnes. Mieux valait partager son habitation plutôt que de vivre seul ces temps-ci, car bien que les loyers soient peu élevés, les prix des produits de consommation ne cessaient d'augmenter.

Leur emploi du temps les rattrapant, les trois amis se firent leurs au revoir et se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Quinn ne fit qu'errer à vélo dans les rues abruptes autour du Sacré-Cœur pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, appréciant l'air frais courant entre les allées et les rayons de soleil perçant le feuillage des arbres.

Elle ne devait rien faire aujourd'hui. Pas de travail requérant ses aptitudes ou de courses à accomplir. La jeune femme profitait donc du temps libre qu'il lui était accordé en explorant les alentours d'une butte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Elle avait cependant quelque chose à faire dans la soirée. Lorsque dix-huit heures sonnèrent, elle remonta sur sa bicyclette pour emprunter un chemin qu'elle savait par cœur, et ne s'arrêta devant une épicerie qu'après être sûre que personne ne l'avait suivie.

Personne ne la suivait jamais, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être prudente.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Quinn posa son vélo contre le mur, à côté d'étalages quasiment vides, avant de s'engouffrer dans le commerce. Elle contourna les quelques produits entassés à l'intérieur jusqu'au fond de la salle, avant de descendre les escaliers de bois menant au sous-sol, garni de sacs remplis à craquer de lentilles, de blé et d'avoine, de boîtes d'un kilo de sucre blanc, de jambons, de steaks, de porc salé, de bouteilles de vin et de fruits et légumes de saison, ainsi que des dizaines d'autres aliments et produits d'hygiène.

L'éclairage n'était pas puissant, seules trois ampoules illuminaient la pièce. L'endroit était sombre, pourtant bien entretenu.

Un véritable garde-manger, mais seulement pour ceux qui savaient où le trouver, et qui savaient se taire.

Au milieu de ces étagères pleines à craquer se trouvait une grande femme, blonde elle aussi, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage sévère mais sympathique lorsqu'elle vit que Quinn Fabray était entrée et l'attendait sur une des marches de l'escalier.

« Te voilà, Fabray, commença-t-elle d'un air de reproche mais en souriant. Je me demandais si tu allais me rendre visite aujourd'hui.

— Désolée Sue, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas passer te voir » sourit Quinn.

La grande femme se raffermit un peu. « Fais tout de même attention, tu prends des risques en venant ici en plein jour.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis discrète.

Sue Sylvester sourit, entièrement cette fois-ci. — Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Q. »

Sue Sylvester habitait l'une de ces maisons non loin de l'Opéra Garnier, son commerce se trouvant à quelles rues de son logement. C'était l'une de ces femmes ayant assez de relations pour pouvoir vivre sans être troublée dans ses affaires, mais aussi suffisamment discrète pour pouvoir passer inaperçue n'importe où. Le genre de femmes qui garderait le silence, même torturée à mort.

Quinn était l'une de ses clientes, mais aussi l'une de ses plus proches amies, ou en tout cas, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Sue la considérait presque comme sa fille. C'était pour cela que, chaque semaine, elle lui cédait une infime partie de ses biens alimentaires — en l'occurrence, quelques kilos de porc qu'elle emballa hermétiquement dans des torchons, un kilo de sucre, du thé, du fromage, deux plaques de beurre et du pain — pour un prix inférieur à celui qu'elle aurait dû normalement payer dans un commerce de ce genre.

Mais, après tout, il lui était nécessaire de se nourrir, par quelque façon que ce soit.

Allégée de deux mille Francs, et plus que reconnaissante, Quinn repartit sur son vélo une demi-heure plus tard, ayant dissimulé avec précaution ses achats dans la sacoche accrochée au véhicule et dans son sac à dos.

Il lui fallait maintenant rentrer chez elle. C'était souvent la partie la plus périlleuse de sa journée. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle venait de faire, qui était-elle venue voir, comment connaissait-elle cet endroit. Ç'aurait été signer son arrêt de mort que d'être surprise en sortant de chez Sue ou bien les sacs pleins de provisions qu'on ne trouvait normalement pas en temps de guerre.

Les rues étaient encore peuplées à cette heure-ci. La plupart des habitants voulait profiter au maximum des derniers rayons de soleil et de la chaleur des rues avant de devoir déserter les allées de Paris.

Quinn ne se fit pas remarquer. Ce n'était pas étonnant. C'était une jeune femme comme les autres, rentrant chez elle après un jour de travail ou de flânerie à l'ombre des parcs, et rien ne pouvait la différencier des quelques deux millions de Parisiens. Se fondre dans la masse était encore le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

En traversant la place Pigalle, la blonde remarqua quelques soldats en uniforme du côté du boulevard Clichy. Les hommes semblaient converser entre eux et ne faisaient pas attention aux passants. Aucun barrage n'était en vue.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être engagée dans l'ascension de la butte et être sûre qu'aucune âme n'avait remarqué ses épaules tendues, ou ses coups d'œil à répétition vers les uniformes, ou ses sacs qui lui semblaient s'être considérablement alourdis, qu'elle souffla l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment emmagasiné dans ses poumons et s'autorisa à respirer.

Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuses à la vue de ces hommes, même de loin.

Quinn ne se sentit pourtant en sécurité qu'après avoir passé le seuil de son appartement, fermé la porte à clé, et consciencieusement caché ses achats.

Presque rien ne pouvait l'atteindre une fois entre les murs de son appartement.

Le lendemain, elle se lèverait aux alentours de huit heures et demie, prendrait une douche, achèterait un journal, écouterait les nouvelles ressassées à la radio depuis des semaines, mangerait un morceau, boirait un thé chez ses voisins Mercedes et Sam, veillerait tard pour finir un article, se coucherait, et tout recommencerait ensuite. Tout recommençait toujours depuis quatre ans.

Demain serait une autre journée banale de l'été 1943. Un jour, comme depuis ces dix dernières années, contrôlé par le pire des monstres que la Terre ait jamais connu.

* * *

><p>Un jeudi de la fin du mois, vers 23h15, l'appartement fut soudain plongé dans la pénombre. L'ampoule du plafond grésilla quelques brefs instants, semblant lutter contre l'obscurité avant de céder.<p>

Quinn soupira, se passa une main pâle sur le front, puis déposa son crayon tout en se renversant sur sa chaise. Cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci. Pas parce qu'un voisin se plaignait de sa consommation intensive d'électricité, puisqu'elle payait évidemment ses factures, ou parce qu'un officier était mécontent qu'on ne respecte pas le couvre-feu. Les raisons étaient diverses ; rats ayant rongé un fil ou deux et s'étant électrocutés, fusibles ayant fondu, filament en surchauffe, ou simplement un bouton du disjoncteur qui aurait été mal repositionné.

Lorsqu'une panne comme celle-ci arrivait à une heure aussi tardive, cela ne dérangeait habituellement que Quinn. Évidemment, qui d'autre avait besoin de travailler aussi tard dans ce minuscule immeuble de Montmartre ? Personne, d'après elle. En descendant au sous-sol pour relancer le courant, elle n'avait jamais croisé une seule âme, si ce n'est parfois celles de ses compagnons muridés — ce qui l'avait donc menée à la conclusion que l'absence d'énergie électrique à partir de 22 ou 23 heures ne troublait qu'elle seule.

Tout comme les autres fois, elle se dirigea habilement dans le salon aidée par la lampe à pétrole qu'elle gardait pour des situations comme celle-là. Pas question d'ouvrir les rideaux protégeant ses fenêtres et montrer à la ville qu'une de ses habitantes n'était pas encore couchée. La jeune femme trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir deux petits fils de cuivre, un tournevis plat, de la cire de bougie et une lampe torche fonctionnant avec des piles.

« Cela devrait suffire » fit-elle à voix basse. Une minute plus tard, elle fermait à clé la porte de son appartement pour descendre les quatre étages vers le sous-sol.

La porte de la cave n'était jamais fermée à clé — question de sécurité, selon les soldats allemands. Si sécurité rimait avec personne ne doit entrer, c'était sacrément raté. De ses dizaines d'escapades sous la bâtiment, Quinn n'avait jamais été surprise par qui que ce soit.

À vrai dire, l'endroit n'était pas très accueillant. De l'eau fuyait parfois dans le coin de la pièce, croupissait jusqu'à ce que, couplée avec les aliments parfois oubliés ici, de la moisissure apparaisse. Quelques conteneurs étaient stockés au fond de la pièce, juste au-dessous d'une lucarne qui laissait à peine transparaître assez de lumière pour pouvoir restaurer les circuits sans risquer de se prendre une décharge électrique. Quinn avait assez l'habitude pour savoir où marcher sans se mouiller et connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, pour y avoir été de nombreuses fois.

L'air était humide, un peu suffocant, rien de très exceptionnel par ces temps-ci, même au mois d'août. Dans le silence brisé uniquement par les grincements et craquements irréguliers de la vieille plomberie, Quinn sortit son tournevis, dévissa la plaque métallique protégeant les circuits avant de la poser contre le mur et d'allumer sa lampe torche. Elle se mit à chercher la source de la soudaine panne de courant, scrutant attentivement chaque fil, plomb, interrupteur. Aucun bruit ne troublait son observation.

Jusqu'à ce que son pied cogne contre la plaque de métal qu'elle avait précédemment déposée par terre.

Le bruit de la chute contre le sol dur et froid se réverbéra dans l'espace clos. Cela n'aurait pas posé plus de problème à Quinn si elle n'avait pas perçu, à travers ce brouhaha, un hoquet étouffé résonnant faiblement.

La blonde se tendit, redressa le dos. Elle se tourna vers sa droite, faisant face à la mince source de lumière venant de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Évidemment, s'il y avait quelqu'un, il se cachait.

Elle avança prudemment de quelques pas, lampe pointée vers le bas, la semelle de ses chaussures touchant alternativement le sol de la cave et les flaques d'eau stagnante. S'arrêtant à un mètre des conteneurs placés contre le mur, Quinn demanda : « Ist da jemand ? », d'une voix audible sans qu'elle soit posée de façon impérative ou haineuse.

Le silence lui répondit, bien que s'étant rapprochée, elle puisse maintenant discerner une respiration étranglée. Une minute passa, pendant laquelle elle garda la lampe torche et le tournevis à la main, tous les deux baissés, prête à en faire usage.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » fit-elle après un moment. Elle ne savait plus s'il lui fallait parler français ou allemand tant les Allemands étaient présents à chaque coin de Paris.

L'autre pensait peut-être que Quinn allait s'en aller si elle n'obtenait pas de réponse. C'était mal la connaître. Elle pointa le faisceau de lumière vers le conteneur le plus proche d'elle, tout en s'avançant, et ce qu'elle découvrit, une fois arrivée derrière l'énorme récipient, la cloua sur place.

L'origine de ces bruits était due à la présence d'une femme, pas très âgée — du même âge que Quinn, sans doute — fermant puissamment les yeux et se serrant les mains à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle avait l'air terrorisé. Elle l'était sûrement — passer du temps dans cet endroit avait le don de faire peur aux gens, littéralement.

Perplexe, Quinn s'agenouilla près de l'intruse, faisant attention de ne pas laisser traîner sa robe. Au contraire des autres fois, elle dit d'une voix douce, presque chuchotée :

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Cela prit quelques temps, mais la jeune femme se décrispa un peu et ouvrit finalement les paupières pour poser sur Quinn un regard morne et apeuré. Elle comprenait donc le français. Elle semblait si jeune, et pourtant, avait l'air d'avoir vécu une éternité. Souriant faiblement, Quinn se releva et tendit une main en direction de l'inconnue.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, fit-elle — Dieu, qu'elle était maigre ! —. Tu peux venir chez moi te débarbouiller et manger un morceau. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

La brune hésita pendant que Quinn attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide. Après tout, faire confiance à des gens qui passaient leur temps dans des sous-sols morbides n'était pas la première chose à faire. Enfin, elle leva une main timide, tremblotante en sa direction et se laissa hisser sur ses pieds.

Elle avait un air sinistre, presque cadavérique. Quinn pensa d'abord qu'elle était sans abri, pour s'être réfugiée dans une cave plus que repoussante et inconfortable. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas mieux que son teint ; les manches de son manteau tombaient en lambeaux, des trous et déchirures parsemaient ses pantalons. Elle tremblait à vue d'œil — de froid, mais sans doute aussi un peu de peur. En regardant son visage plus attentivement, la blonde put deviner ses joues creuses, sa peau hâlée sous la pâleur, son nez plus saillant que la plupart de la population parisienne.

L'esquisse d'une étoile jaune presque décousue sur son manteau.

Elle était Juive. Elle se cachait donc.

Comment se comporter dans une situation pareille ? C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à ce cas spécifique — une Juive cachée dans son immeuble, qui risquait certainement de se faire repérer dès l'aube, par un voisin trop indiscret ou par un soldat même.

Son cœur se serra un peu à cette pensée, à l'idée que des milliers de gens se cachaient, fuyaient chaque jour depuis plus de quatre ans à cause de leur religion. À cause de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi, dont ils avaient hérité.

Quinn sourit faiblement à la petite brune — c'était plus le soulèvement d'un coin de sa bouche qu'un sourire — avant de l'emmener dans son appartement.

* * *

><p>« Du thé ? »<p>

La brune sursauta, étonnée qu'on lui ait posé une question aussi banale, avant de se reprendre et de hocher la tête. Elle redirigea ensuite son regard vers le sol.

Dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon, Quinn ouvrit le gaz, y plaça une théière remplie d'eau froide. Elle avait tout de même remplacé le fusible qui avait fondu avant de remonter en compagnie de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Quinn soupira. Que faire dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Elle n'avait jamais caché de Juifs. Elle n'en avait jamais dénoncé non plus. Elle connaissait des gens, des voisins, des amis qui en avaient caché, sous leur plancher, dans une pièce dérobée ou même sur leur lieu de travail. Mais pas elle. Qu'allait-elle faire ? La garder ici, dans cet appartement ?

Sûrement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Collaborer était hors de question.

« C'est prêt. Bois, ça va te réchauffer. »

Quinn posa une tasse fumante en face de la jeune femme, qui murmura un « merci » presque inaudible. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle la tendit pour attraper la tasse. La blonde sourit un peu. _C'est un premier pas. _

Elle semblait inoffensive et terriblement vulnérable, dans ses habits en lambeaux et la peau couverte de crasse. Quinn se dit qu'elle lui proposerait de se laver demain matin, si elle était toujours là — bien sûr qu'elle serait toujours là. Seulement, utiliser autant d'eau à minuit passé risquerait d'éveiller les voisins, et les soupçons avec. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Plus un mot ne fut ensuite prononcé par la jeune inconnue. Il fut conclu qu'elle passerait la nuit ici. Quinn essaya d'inciter la petite brune à occuper son lit, mais celle-ci refusa, préférant la couche de fortune qu'étaient le canapé et quelques couvertures. Quinn s'assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, et lui promit de l'appeler si jamais elle avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La remerciant d'un sourire, la brune s'endormit en quelques instants dans un confort, certes rudimentaire, mais qu'elle n'avait plus goûté depuis longtemps.

En se couchant cette nuit-là, Quinn essaya de trouver une solution au problème qui venait subitement de chambouler sa vie. Elle ne put penser à rien tant la souffrance et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait lui arrachaient le cœur, le découpaient et le broyaient, morceau par morceau.

Elle espéra que la nuit lui porterait conseil.


	2. Chapitre 2

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont terriblement plu, je suis heureuse que le début vous plaise. Continuez à me faire part de vos suggestions et de vos éventuelles questions. Et, pour répondre à l'une, des personnages secondaires comme Sam et Brittany auront une importance non négligeable. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Voici la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut délicat pour Quinn et sa nouvelle locataire. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait régler toutes sortes de questions si elle avait l'intention d'aider la jeune brune à se cacher. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix, mais si elle pouvait sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie de la violence meurtrière courant l'Europe, elle le ferait.<p>

Quinn réussit à faire prendre une douche à la petite Juive pendant qu'elle fouillait son armoire à la recherche de vêtements moins usés que ceux qu'elle portait depuis des mois.

Des vêtements qui ne la distingueraient pas des autres citoyens.

Des vêtements sans étoile jaune cousue sur le côté gauche.

C'était transgresser les nouvelles lois que de lui faire porter des habits sans signe distinctif, surtout si elle comptait se promener dans les rues parisiennes. Mais le fait de la cacher, ici, chez elle, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, était aussi une transgression. Une de plus ou de moins, ce n'était pas ce qui effrayait la jeune blonde, réfutant tous ces nouveaux codes qui ne faisaient rien pour lui faciliter la vie, ni à elle, ni aux autres.

Quinn trouva une robe gris clair qui semblait seoir à la petite taille de la brune. Elle se dit à elle-même qu'il fallait qu'elle lui demande son nom, car si son séjour dans cette ville se prolongeait, ce serait bien plus pratique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Juive sortit de la salle de bains, portant la robe que lui avait apportée Quinn et sentant le savon. Elle avait l'air bien plus à l'aise, plus reposée que quelques heures auparavant, dans ce sous-sol humide et crasseux. Qui sait combien de temps était-elle restée là-bas avant que quelqu'un ne l'y trouve.

C'était injuste, cependant, de devoir se cacher pour survivre, tandis que des millions de gens continuaient leur vie comme si de rien n'était, et que des milliers d'autres avaient le droit de tuer quand bon leur semblait.

La blonde secoua lentement la tête pour s'éviter ces pensées ressassées depuis des années. Elle fit signe à la brune de s'asseoir à la table du salon qu'elle venait de préparer, et où se trouvaient une plaque de beurre, une miche de pain entamée et un peu de charcuterie — bien que, Quinn le savait, l'autre n'en mangerait pas si sa foi était plus grande que sa faim.

Elle ne se fit pourtant pas prier. Il était difficile de refuser de la nourriture, quelle qu'elle soit, lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à manger.

La blonde, en s'asseyant à son tour, lui demanda : « Tu préfères autre chose à la place du jambon ? »

Elle aurait pensé que la Juive aurait vite fait d'accepter ; pourtant, elle ne fit que sourire timidement et secoua la tête, murmurant que cela allait.

Tout allait, et rien n'allait pendant la guerre.

Quinn se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elle était, en quelque sorte, forcée de consommer du porc. Forcée à quelque chose que sa religion lui interdisait.

Le déjeuner se fit en silence, mis à part pour les couverts tintant contre les plats ou les couteaux tranchant des morceaux de pain. La petite brune mangeait lentement, comme pour savourer plus encore le goût fade des aliments.

Des tas de questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Quinn, qui ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour les poser, ou s'il y en aurait jamais un. Et puis, on avait déjà dû l'assaillir de questions, des tas de fois, et elle avait certainement été obligée d'y répondre pour ne pas subir un sort plus grave que celui qui lui était imputé. Qu'avait-on pu lui faire faire contre son gré ?

La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge. De toute façon, si elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne le ferait pas, et elle ne l'y forcerait pas.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es à Paris ? » fit Quinn du ton le plus doux possible.

L'autre, nullement déroutée par la question, secoua lentement la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis : « Je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines. »

Sa voix était faible, chuchotante, et tendre à la fois. Comme si elle sentait qu'on pourrait lui enlever le droit de parler, le droit de s'exprimer si jamais elle élevait la voix. Elle avait dû vivre des moments terribles depuis le début de cette guerre.

« Et, continua la blonde, tu étais dans cette cave depuis combien de temps ?

— Deux jours. »

Quinn hocha la tête, puis déglutit, posant avec mille précautions sa dernière question qui, elle le savait, était la plus sensible.

« Est-ce que... tu vas me dénoncer aux nazis ? »

La jeune Juive tourna si violemment la tête vers Quinn, les yeux écarquillés, qu'elle aurait pu se briser le cou.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

Évidemment non, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça, mais il valait mieux s'en assurer. Quinn sourit un peu, rencontrant deux yeux marron qui la regardaient tristement.

« D'accord, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. D'accord. »

* * *

><p>C'est un peu après onze heures que tout changea, dans la forme d'un cognement sévère contre la porte d'entrée. Quinn entendit l'étrangère retenir un hoquet, et c'est ce qui la fit réagir. Elle lui articula un « va dans la salle de bains » silencieux, après quoi la brune s'y rendit à toute vitesse, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.<p>

Quinn n'ouvrit la porte qu'après avoir entendu la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de celui qui la visitait.

« Guten Morgen, Fräulein. »

Le ton était ferme, et la voix portait bien. C'était nécessaire pour entrer dans l'armée du Troisième Reich. Quinn se demandait vaguement si la Juive cachée dans son appartement l'avait entendu, avait reconnu cet accent rude et ce qu'il signifiait.

Malgré elle, elle sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur.

« Guten Morgen, Soldat. Was kann ich für Sie tun ? »

Généralement, sa connaissance assez vaste de la langue de Goethe lui permettait de converser aisément avec les soldats qui lui parlaient — elle-même n'engageait que très rarement la discussion, sans surprise — et d'entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Il se mit à lui parler avec enthousiasme de ses derniers exploits depuis son déploiement à Paris, et de ses suspicions vis-à-vis de Juifs qui seraient arrivés récemment, et dont certains seraient dissimulés aux autorités dans la ville.

Quinn feignit l'étonnement, lui baragouina quelques excuses et promit de faire attention ainsi que de le contacter si elle voyait quelque chose — ou quelqu'un — de suspect.

Cependant, ses pensées n'étaient pas dans la conversation qu'elle était en train de tenir, mais quelques mètres plus loin, là où la Juive qu'elle avait rencontrée dans sa cave se cachait. Elle était sans doute terrifiée. Quinn aussi. Le soldat semblait ne rien voir de son inquiétude. Pouvait-il entendre sa respiration à travers les murs ? Ou son pouls ? Le cœur d'un Juif bat-il différemment que celui d'un Catholique ou d'un nazi ?

Heureusement, après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le soldat s'étendit encore et encore sur des sujets qui ne l'intéressaient pas, il lui fit ses adieux et sortit. Quinn attendit de ne plus percevoir le bruit de ses bottes dans les escaliers pour pouvoir respirer et fermer la porte. Elle s'y adossa un moment, laissant son corps reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses membres.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, y frappa doucement pour ne pas effrayer celle qui devait être tétanisée à l'intérieur.

« Tu peux ouvrir, il est parti. »

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. La brune était toujours là, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les bras croisés autour de son ventre en une volonté de protection. Quinn s'approcha doucement, posa sa main sur son épaule avec précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle déglutit, le regard fixé vers le sol, puis hocha la tête. Quinn espérait que ça irait. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée pourtant.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après-midi passa, Quinn persuada la petite brune de manger sans s'inquiéter de la quantité (car, comme elle le disait en plaisantant, elle avait une réserve secrète qui l'aidait à tenir) pendant qu'elle travaillait sur des articles qu'elle venait de recevoir et qu'il lui fallait corriger et améliorer.<p>

Bien qu'elle sentait deux yeux interrogateurs dans son dos, l'autre ne demanda pas ce que Quinn faisait, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche si ce n'est pour manger.

Quinn ne savait pas si elle devait en être reconnaissante ou non.

Après tout, elle ne savait presque rien d'elle, et vice versa. Si elle comptait l'héberger pendant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, il faudrait que la conversation s'engage et qu'elles se fassent confiance mutuellement. Sauf que l'autre semblait repliée dans son mutisme.

Elles auraient de toute façon du temps devant elles pour apprendre à se connaître, si la guerre durait.

Alors que Quinn se levait pour chercher de l'encre qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre, elle entendit un soudain chahut suivit du claquement d'une porte ; puis le faible écho de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Une seconde lui suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle revint en courant dans le salon où, comme elle l'avait redouté, l'autre avait disparu. Ainsi que le dernier morceau de pain. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une veste ou des chaussures avant de sortir en trombe dans la cage d'escalier, espérant rattraper la jeune femme.

« Eh ! »

Ses interjections ne servirent à rien. Les trois étages descendus, Quinn ouvrit la porte principale de l'immeuble dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la fille parmi les Parisiens et de l'interpeler.

C'est seulement en arrivant dehors, essoufflée et inquiète, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama Quinn. Elle cogna violemment le mur de la paume de sa main.

Plusieurs passants la regardèrent d'un air étrange, mais vaquèrent rapidement à leurs occupations. C'était bien le dernier des soucis de Quinn. Si la jeune fille se faisait prendre par des soldats, ou des collabos, ou n'importe qui avec des intentions bien particulières, elle aurait de très gros ennuis. Parce qu'elle était Juive. Parce qu'elle ne portait pas de signe distinctif sur ses vêtements. Et parce qu'elle s'était enfuie pour des raisons floues, ou bien sans aucune raison, et que Quinn se sentait responsable de cela.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se pardonner la mort d'un être humain, surtout dans ces conditions.

En revenant chez elle, elle fit un détour par le sous-sol, avec le mince espoir que, peut-être, elle était retournée à sa cachette d'origine. Cela ne donna rien.

C'est les nerfs tendus et avec une migraine qui commençait à émerger que Quinn s'affala sur le canapé du salon, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

L'inquiétude qui l'avait quittée plus tôt dans la journée revint plus puissante que jamais, bien malgré elle.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs coups rapides furent frappés à sa porte alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, sortant Quinn de sa somnolence. Il était presque vingt-deux heures et elle n'attendait personne. Les coups reprirent lorsqu'elle n'alla pas ouvrir, et elle eut alors un horrible pressentiment.<p>

Peut-être était-ce le soldat allemand qui revenait. Il allait lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé la jeune Juive, qu'ils l'avaient arrêtée en attendant, probablement, son transfert vers un camp à l'est, qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter et qu'il avait été ravi d'aider à sa capture.

Non. C'était inenvisageable. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un frapperait à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive. Elle n'avait qu'à se lever et ouvrir la porte pour que ses doutes s'envolent ou, au contraire, soient confirmés, mais il lui semblait que c'était là la chose la plus difficile à faire.

Lentement, elle marcha vers la porte, derrière laquelle elle crut percevoir des voix chuchotées vaguement familières.

Elle ouvrit. Sur le palier se trouvaient Sam, visiblement à bout de souffle et inquiet, soutenant d'un bras une jeune femme dans un état semblable. C'était elle. La Juive que Quinn avait recueillie et qui s'était enfuie il y a quelques heures.

« Quinn, fit le jeune homme rapidement, il faut que tu l'aides. Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue, je crois qu'elle s'est ouvert le pied sur des bouts de verre. »

Instantanément, la blonde les fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient s'installer dans sa chambre. La voix masculine portait à travers l'appartement, apaisant la brune qui ne savait comment se comporter, s'il fallait céder à la panique, à la peur ou simplement s'évanouir. Lorsque Quinn revint dans sa chambre, la fille était à moitié allongée sur le duvet du lit, Sam à son côté.

« Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais la soigner et l'héberger, au moins pour une nuit, continua-t-il.

— Tu as eu raison, répondit la blonde avec un demi-sourire. Va chercher ma trousse dans la salle de bains, je vais m'en occuper. »

Sam s'exécuta, ramenant l'objet convoité ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Quinn le remercia et se mit à désinfecter les instruments qu'elle sortit un par un de sa trousse médicale, les déposant ensuite sur le bureau en bois. Elle savait pourquoi Sam était venu la voir, elle et pas une infirmière ou un médecin plus expérimenté. Quinn avait certes fait quelques années d'études de médecine dans l'intention de devenir chirurgienne ou médecin généraliste ou autre chose, mais l'éclatement inattendu de la guerre en 1939 et surtout l'occupation de la France par l'armée allemande avaient perturbé ses plans d'avenir.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour ses compétences médicales que Sam l'avait dérangée. C'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour le régime nazi, et qu'il savait que si une personne Juive ou considérée comme indésirable par le régime se présentait à elle, Quinn ne lui fermerait pas la porte au nez.

La blonde en question était en train d'examiner consciencieusement le pied gauche ensanglanté de la jeune femme assise sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

« Ça va prendre un peu de temps, soupira-t-elle en se levant, son examen terminé. Et ça risque de te faire mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un nerf a été sectionné au niveau du troisième orteil. »

La brune sembla surprise, les yeux écarquillés, mais finalement hocha la tête. Quinn se rendit dans la salle de bains, le temps de se laver les mains et de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se préparer à la tâche qui l'attendait. En revenant, elle congédia Sam, le remerciant infiniment pour son aide, à quoi il répondit que c'était normal et qu'il passerait la voir le lendemain pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune blessée.

Ensuite, Quinn s'installa face à l'extrémité mutilée qu'il lui fallait arranger. Des morceaux de verre de différentes tailles s'étaient logés plus ou moins profondément sous l'épiderme, certains ayant entaillé la peau et sectionné de nombreux vaisseaux sanguins si l'on en croyait la quantité de sang que l'on voyait sur la plante du pied. La blonde prit d'abord un morceau de coton qu'elle imbiba d'alcool à 90°, puis elle l'appliqua sur toute la surface de la peau.

« Inspire un grand coup, prévint-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini. Je vais essayer de faire vite. »

Après avoir désinfecté une seconde fois sa pince à épiler, Quinn se mit à retirer les tessons les plus visibles et les moins inaccessibles. Par chance, ils étaient assez gros et seule une infime partie s'était profondément ancrée sous l'épiderme.

Elle travailla en silence un long moment, seuls les tintements du verre extrait et placé dans une coupelle métallique brisaient la quiétude de la chambre. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux derniers tessons, la blonde ne put retenir les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis de longues heures.

« T'es complètement inconsciente. »

La brune ne répondit rien, restant dans son mutisme habituel.

Quinn continua, tout en maîtrisant une colère incertaine qui se mêlait à sa voix.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ? »

L'autre déglutit avec peine, ne rencontrant toujours pas le regard à la fois déçu et soulagé de Quinn. Elle ferma les yeux et dit, d'une voix faible et fragile :

« Vous alliez... vous alliez me...

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais » répondit-elle doucement.

Quinn sourit un peu. La brune sembla un moment désarçonnée par cette réponse.

« Tu allais me dénoncer aux Allemands. »

Quinn leva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard étrange. Elle reprit son travail minutieux, ne répondant pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour ces soldats. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que ce sont pour la plupart les chiens d'Hitler — les deux femmes grimacèrent à ce nom —, rien de plus, rien de moins. Parfois, il faut les brosser dans le sens du poil si l'on veut être un peu tranquille. »

Retirant le dernier morceau de verre logé sous la chair, Quinn soupira, se renversa dans sa chaise, et regarda la brune. « Je suis désolée si tu as pu penser que je voulais te dénoncer. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Elle vaporisa un peu d'antiseptique sur un coton pour nettoyer les plaies. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler, lui permettant de coller des morceaux de sparadrap sur les plus profondes d'entre elles.

« Te voilà guérie, dit Quinn en plaisantant légèrement. Tu vas sûrement avoir mal en posant le pied par terre, pendant les jours qui suivent, mais cela va s'arranger au fil du temps.

— Je peux toujours marcher ? fit l'autre d'un ton incertain.

— Bien sûr. Tu as seulement perdu un orteil, le troisième, ce qui va peut-être poser quelques problèmes d'équilibre un certain temps, puis tu t'y habitueras et tu n'y penseras plus. Tout va bien de ce côté-ci » sourit-elle.

La brune lui rendit son sourire, un réel sourire comme elle n'en avait pas montré depuis des mois. Il ne dura qu'un temps cependant, un froncement de sourcils prenant place sur son visage qui s'était assombri.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tout à l'heure, je... je vous ai— elle s'éclaircit la gorge — je t'ai volé du pain. Mais je l'ai perdu, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas... »

Quinn sourit, pensant que cette jeune femme était terriblement adorable lorsqu'elle laissait tomber ses barrières et qu'elle se laissait emporter dans ses mots. « Je peux te demander ton prénom ? »

Prise de court, la petite brune se tut un instant, puis répondit : « Rachel.

— Ça ne fait rien, Rachel, poursuivit la blonde. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'était qu'un morceau de pain. »

La dénommée Rachel sembla pensive une seconde, puis hocha la tête, soulagée, et se laissa héberger pour la seconde fois en deux nuits.

* * *

><p><em>Croyez-moi, moi qui vous parle en connaissance de cause et vous dis que rien n'est perdu pour la France. Les mêmes moyens qui nous ont vaincus peuvent faire venir un jour la victoire. <em>

_— Général de Gaulle._


	3. Chapitre 3

**La suite, et bonnes fêtes ! Par avance, excusez le manque de dialogues dans certains passages, je sais que ça en a dérangé quelques-uns dans ma précédente fiction. Je n'ai simplement pas envie que les conversations tombent dans la guimauve, le ridicule ou la superproduction hollywoodienne. **

* * *

><p>Quinn avait choisi, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, de dormir sur le canapé. Quand la petite Juive — dont elle connaissait maintenant le prénom, Rachel — lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui rendre son lit et, à sa place, prendre le sofa très moyennement confortable, Quinn l'avait immédiatement fait taire. « Ordre du médecin », avait-elle alors plaisanté. Rachel avait souri, timidement. Un de ces sourires qu'il était de plus en plus rare de voir depuis quelques années, mais qui, lorsqu'il était si sincère, rallumait espoir et joie en la personne qui l'apercevait.<p>

Pourtant, l'espoir n'était pas ce qui brûlait le plus en Quinn. Elle passa la majeure partie de la nuit à se retourner dans son sommeil sans rêve, alimenté uniquement par les événements qui avaient rythmé sa vie ces derniers jours.

Elle avait surtout peur.

Ce n'était pas la même peur que celle qui s'alimentait continuellement depuis la fin des années 30, celle qui se faisait sentir à chaque fois qu'elle entrevoyait un uniforme ou qu'elle entendait les claquements de bottes reconnaissables entre mille, ou quand elle regardait autour d'elle, à chaque coin de rue, les bras chargés de provisions achetées illégalement.

C'était quelque chose de complètement différent qui effrayait la blonde, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait découvert, et surtout invité chez elle une Juive. Une de ces femmes et de ces hommes et de ces enfants qui faisaient partie du même peuple, de cette même minorité, et qui n'avaient, selon les dires d'un seul homme, pas les mêmes droits que d'autres.

Pas le droit de vivre dans l'anonymat. Pas le droit d'exercer la profession qu'ils désiraient, ou même de travailler. Pas le droit de se mêler à la population. Pas le droit de vivre, au même titre que les handicapés, les Tsiganes, les homosexuels, les communistes... voire plus. Et Quinn, en aidant l'une de ces personnes discriminées, maltraitées, devenait elle aussi indésirable aux yeux de ce gouvernement aliéné.

Ce dont elle avait peur, c'était cela : qu'un soldat, ou qu'un collaborationniste, ou que qui que ce soit d'autre aux intentions douteuses ne découvre sa colocataire clandestine, et qu'elle soit logiquement la prochaine personne à abattre. Qu'on emmène la petite brune dans l'un de ces camps à l'est dont on parlait si souvent, mais où personne n'était jamais allé pour en revenir et où personne ne savait ce qu'il s'y passait réellement, ou bien qu'on ne l'exécute sur-le-champ.

Qu'on interroge Quinn pendant des jours et des nuits, sans relâche ; qu'on ne la torture pour qu'elle donne les noms de ses complices inexistants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue son anarchisme et son anti-nazisme et son anti-hitlérisme et qu'on la décapite, ainsi que ses complices qui n'existaient pas, pour montrer au peuple ce qui arrivait aux opposants et à ceux qui osaient cacher des Juifs.

_Le joueur d'échecs _de Stefan Zweig lui revint soudain à l'esprit, l'histoire de cet inconnu, M. B., et l'isolation couplée aux interrogatoires qu'il avait dû subir — bien sûr, c'était une œuvre de fiction, mais quelle histoire n'a jamais été inspirée de la réalité ?

Peut-être qu'elle serait élevée au rang de martyre, ou qu'elle deviendrait une figure nationale, comme Sophie Scholl et ces résistants de la Rose blanche.

Toutes ces pensées lui étaient insupportables. Mais Quinn se rappelait alors pourquoi avait-elle voulu en premier lieu offrir un endroit sûr à la jeune femme. Justement, parce qu'elle était Juive. Et parce qu'elle était actuellement en zone occupée, et que peu de gens oseraient mettre leur vie en danger pour une autre.

Quinn le voulait. Aucune mort ne devrait être juste ou préférable à une autre, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait appris toute sa vie, aimer son prochain ?

* * *

><p>Rachel avait dormi dans le lit de Quinn. Cette dernière l'y avait forcée, en quelque sorte, même si elle n'était pas vraiment en position de discuter cette décision avec un pied en mauvais état et une fine couche de culpabilité lui collant à la peau.<p>

Elle avait eu tort de s'enfuir, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ses actes sur le moment. Peut-être le regrettait-elle un peu. Car la blonde semblait réellement sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé un toit et un endroit au chaud où manger, où se laver, où dormir, ainsi que des vêtements, tout cela sans rien lui demander en retour. Pas de loyer à payer ou de dépenses en nourriture.

Rachel n'aurait jamais cru découvrir autant de bonté humaine en une seule et même personne.

Le lendemain, en marchant avec précaution pour ne pas meurtrir encore plus son pied mutilé, Rachel trouva son hôte à moitié allongée contre le bras du canapé, lunettes sur le nez, un livre relié entre les mains.

« Bonjour » fit timidement Rachel en sa direction.

Quinn leva un instant les yeux, lui envoya un sourire amical avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Les lourds rideaux occultants avaient été tirés, laissant la lumière de l'aube d'été passer à travers les fins rideaux blancs et illuminer la pièce. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la blonde concentrée sur l'encre et les pages jaunies, la brune se tenant contre le chambranle de la porte, appréciant la sensation de sécurité se dégageant du foyer. Finalement, Quinn déposa son ouvrage sur la table basse, étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, son corps s'ankylosant à force d'être resté dans la même position si longtemps.

« Comment va ton pied ? » furent ses premiers mots cette journée ; bizarrement, cela ne surprit que peu Rachel.

« Plutôt bien par rapport à hier, répondit-elle. C'est douloureux à chaque pas, mais ça ira, je crois. »

Quinn hocha la tête. « Si jamais la douleur est trop insupportable, demande-moi de l'aspirine, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

La brune sourit en réponse. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que la personne qui l'hébergeait se souciait de sa santé et n'était pas complètement désintéressée.

Plus encline à faire la conversation que la veille — après tout, cette femme l'avait sauvée, elle ne devait donc pas la considérer comme une ennemie, n'est-ce pas ? —, Rachel contourna la table basse en posant le moins possible son pied blessé au sol, puis s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »

Quinn sourit, éprouvant une légère satisfaction dans le fait que sa locataire se sente assez en confiance pour lui poser une question aussi banale. Elle attrapa le livre resté sur la petite table en bois, l'ouvrit à l'une des pages du début. Ne sachant pas si la brune comprenait l'anglais, elle décida de lire la traduction française.

« Je chante le soi-même, une simple personne, séparée,  
>Pourtant je prononce le mot démocratique, le mot En-Masse.<br>Je chante la physiologie de la tête aux pieds.  
>La physionomie seule, ou le cerveau seul ne sont pas dignes de la Muse,<br>Je maintiens que le corps entier en est beaucoup plus digne;  
>Je chante la Femme à l'égal de l'Homme.<br>C'est la Vie dans l'immensité de ses passions, de sa force et de sa puissance,  
>Joyeuse, formée par les lois divines, pour la plus libre action,<br>C'est l'Homme Moderne que je chante. »

Le silence s'installa un court instant, le temps pour les mots de s'inscrire, indélébiles, dans chacun de leurs esprits, puis : « Tu connais ces vers ?

— J'ai bien peur que non, fit Rachel presque timidement.

— Ils sont de Walt Whitman, dit Quinn sans se départir de son mince sourire en coin. C'était un poète américain. Son recueil a été censuré de longues années avant que la majorité de la population puisse le lire. »

Elle se tut une seconde, le temps de prendre un air conspiratoire, puis se pencha vers la petite brune, sourcil relevé.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ses mots ont été censurés par des hommes qui étaient jaloux de ne pas pouvoir écrire aussi bien que lui.

— Oh. »

Elles furent silencieuses un moment, juste avant que Quinn n'éclate de rire, d'un rire enfantin, qui résonna sur les murs de l'appartement et qui ne pouvait qu'inciter Rachel à la rejoindre pour partager sa joie, même si elle ne durait qu'une minute, un instant parmi toute une vie.

Pour une anarchiste et une Juive qui risquaient la mort à n'importe quel faux pas, la journée commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

><p>Les premiers soucis de cette colocation un peu particulière arrivèrent sans tarder. Il fallait tout d'abord fournir à Rachel des vêtements en bon état, qui lui allaient, et là était toute la difficulté. Les deux femmes s'étaient implicitement accordées sur le fait que coudre une étoile jaune sur ses futurs habits était hors de question. Donc, se rendre dans une boutique d'habillage ou chez un tailleur était impossible — Quinn ne pouvait simplement pas prendre le risque qu'on reconnaisse la confession de la brune, ou qu'on se doute qu'elle hébergeait quelqu'un. Et elle était bien trop prudente pour pouvoir laisser Rachel déambuler dans les rues, risquant d'être arrêtée à chacun de ses pas.<p>

C'était pour cela qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, après avoir fait promettre à Rachel de n'ouvrir la porte à personne d'autre qu'elle et sous aucun prétexte, ainsi que lui avoir dit être de retour dans une heure au maximum, Quinn partit dans la pénombre en direction du sud, vers l'Opéra Garnier.

Bien qu'un peu effrayée à l'idée d'être laissée seule dans un appartement d'une quasi inconnue, la jeune brune ne put qu'agréer à cet arrangement. Après tout, elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de discuter la décision de la blonde puisque celle-ci l'hébergeait — et elle avait peur qu'un jour, si elle la contredisait, celle-ci décide de la renvoyer à la rue, ou pire, de la remettre aux Allemands. C'était inconcevable.

Quinn partit « régler quelques affaires » peu avant vingt-et-une heures. Incapable de s'endormir aussi tôt — à la fois à cause de l'heure précoce et de l'inquiétude qui la tourmentait —, Rachel décida que faire le tour de l'appartement était une option envisageable et sans danger.

La pièce la plus grande était le salon, qui faisait également salle à manger et auquel était collée une minuscule cuisine en assez bon état. La salle de bains semblait, elle aussi, presque neuve, malgré l'âge avancé du bâtiment, la peinture qui s'écaillait par endroits, les fenêtres difficiles à ouvrir et à refermer.

Le tour de ces pièces fut vite accompli. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule autre ; la chambre de Quinn. Sans doute n'était-il pas avisé d'entrer sans en avoir eu la permission, mais Rachel avait dormi dans cette chambre, et y dormirait certainement le temps de sa guérison, comme le lui avait dit la blonde ; elle sentait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était donc pas une violation de l'intimité de Quinn.

Elle n'y avait pas fait attention la veille, mais ce que l'on remarquait dès que l'on pénétrait dans la pièce étaient les étagères rembourrées de livres, uniquement de livres. Certains semblaient précieux et anciens, si l'on en jugeait leurs couvertures, tandis que d'autres avaient tout juste l'air de sortir de l'imprimerie. Rachel passa presque révérencieusement le doigt sur leurs reliures, sentant la rugosité du cuir, du papier et du tissu tout à la fois.

Quinn possédait aussi — cela semblait être son unique autre passe-temps — un poste de radio et un phonographe, placés dans un coin du salon, près desquels s'entassaient des disques en tous genres en une pile uniforme. Rachel prit les deux premiers qui lui tombèrent sous la main — un vinyle de Billie Holiday et un autre de Joséphine Baker.

Elle sourit, émue d'avoir sous les yeux ce qui avait été, et ce qui était toujours sa plus grande passion.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce court laps de temps, Quinn était arrivée à destination saine et sauve, et expliquait patiemment et avec beaucoup de détails les raisons de sa visite à Sue Sylvester. Elle avait amené avec elle — sans que son hôte ne s'en rende compte — le manteau rongé par les mites qu'elle portait quand elle l'avait vue dans la cave. Sue était justement en train de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures.<p>

« Si cette guenille lui a appartenu, dit-elle sans être étonnée, tu peux être sûre qu'elle a arpenté un bon quart de l'Europe avec.

— Tu ne peux rien me dire de plus là-dessus ? »

Car Quinn avait un but bien précis en amenant un vêtement qu'avait Rachel à Sue : elle souhaitait découvrir quelque chose, un morceau de papier, n'importe quoi pouvant l'aider à déterminer précisément l'identité de la jeune Juive.

Non qu'elle doutait qu'elle lui ait menti, mais simplement, cela rendrait plus simple la falsification dudit document. Partir de rien et créer de faux papiers ressemblants était presque impossible dans ce cas.

« Il n'y a rien, Q. Pas même de portefeuille. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne. »

Quinn soupira, puis se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le mur. « Alors, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle ? fit-elle dépitée.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sue en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Je peux en toucher un mot à quelque officier ou ambassadeur de mes connaissances, leur dire qu'une jeune femme a besoin d'être immédiatement rapatriée au Portugal, en Irlande, ou même aux États-Unis, mais si je leur donne uniquement un nom et pas de preuve de son identité, tu sais ce qu'ils vont me répondre.

— Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles juste pour ça. »

Sue sourit et rejoignit Quinn dans sa position inconfortable. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle un long moment, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait.

« C'est une chose noble que tu veux faire, Quinn Fabray, et tu as du mérite de vouloir y croire. J'aimerais être aussi positive que toi. »

Quinn rit amèrement. « Je veux qu'elle parte pour qu'elle ait une chance de survivre. Si elle reste ici, elle a toutes les chances de se faire attraper.

— Tu vois, c'est ça que j'aime chez toi.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu n'as pas dit que _tu_ aurais toutes les chances de te faire attraper. Tu penses d'abord à elle, à une Juive que tu as rencontrée à peine quarante-huit heures auparavant, et tu te soucies plus de son sort que du tien. C'est ton altruisme exacerbé qui te perdra, Fabray » ajouta Sue d'un air moqueur.

Quinn sourit, réellement cette fois-ci, tout en se penchant un peu plus contre l'épaule de Sue. Le réconfort qu'elle lui prodiguait était toujours bienvenu.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, dit Sue au bout d'une minute. C'est plus dur de faire passer la frontière à des Juifs car on peut en reconnaître certains, physiquement je veux dire. » Puis elle ajouta : « Cette Rachel, elle a plutôt l'air d'une Juive ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Quinn, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que j'ai plutôt l'air d'une orpheline ? »

La plus grande des deux blondes resta silencieuse quelque temps, avant de secouer la tête et d'embrasser la tempe de Quinn.

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, tu vas te faire une entorse. Tu devrais rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit noire. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se leva et s'apprêta à quitter l'antre de madame Sylvester.

« Je passerai la semaine prochaine pour récupérer les vêtements que tu auras trouvés, fit-elle en partant.

— Oh, Quinn ? Prends ça avec toi, veux-tu ? »

Sue se glissa derrière une étagère et en ressortit un instant après. Elle lui tendit simplement une miche de pain d'un demi-kilo, et Quinn ne put en saisir le sens. C'est Sue qui lui donna la réponse, un air mystérieux colorant ses traits.

« Dis à ta passagère clandestine que c'est de la part d'une amie. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Quinn ne put déceler si cette dernière recommandation était pour elle ou pour la jeune brune, mais elle ne fit que sourire à Sue, gratitude exprimée clairement sur son visage.

Quand elle rentra chez elle et répéta mot pour mot le message à une Rachel éberluée, celle-ci en eut les larmes aux yeux, et rien ne pouvait mieux exprimer la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le morceau de pain.

* * *

><p>Le pied de Rachel guérissait, à force de baumes et de soins quotidiens prodigués par la blonde. Elle attendit que les cicatrices soient moins douloureuses et que la brune puisse se déplacer convenablement, avant de décider de la présenter à ses voisins de l'étage au-dessous, qui étaient également deux de ses amis les plus proches.<p>

Rachel étant d'abord dubitative, Quinn lui expliqua qu'elle avait des choses à récupérer de la part de son ami, et que cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la laisser seule pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce qui amena Rachel à poser l'une des questions qui la taraudaient depuis des jours.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? Rien ne t'y oblige, tu pourrais me mettre à la rue en un clin d'œil. »

La plus grande l'observa un moment, assise sur le lit qui était ces jours-ci celui de sa locataire, puis prit entre son pouce et son index le pendentif autour de son cou, caché sous sa robe.

« Tu vois cette croix ? Charité chrétienne. Je suis obligée de t'aider, répondit-elle malicieusement.

— Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Rachel ne comprenait pas, et Quinn commença à sentir une forme de sympathie pour sa colocataire qui osait dorénavant lui parler sans crainte, qui osait presque lui tenir tête.

La blonde sourit. « Tu es intelligente. C'est rare de nos jours. »

Rachel garda les sourcils froncés, avant de se détendre malgré le regard amusé de Quinn et la réponse qu'elle n'obtint pas.

* * *

><p>Peu avant quinze heures, elles descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage avec mille précautions, au rythme prudent et soutenu de Rachel. Arrivées un étage plus bas, Quinn frappa à une porte — identique à la sienne — cinq coups en rythme. La brune supposa que cela devait être une sorte de code qu'ils utilisaient entre eux pour se reconnaître, car moins d'une seconde s'écoula avant qu'une femme souriante ne leur ouvre.<p>

« Quinn ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'entraîner la blonde dans une étreinte puissante.

« Tu as bonne mine, chérie » reprit l'inconnue une fois extirpée de cet enchevêtrement de bras, puis elle fit la bise à une Quinn qui semblait tout aussi heureuse de la voir, bien que moins expressive. La jeune femme noire, qui devait avoir quelques années de plus que Quinn, ne remarqua qu'ensuite la présence de la personne qui accompagnait sa voisine. Sans se départir de son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, elle s'adressa à la petite brune.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Tu vis avec Quinn, c'est bien ça ?

— C'est bien ça, répéta timidement la brune. Je m'appelle Rachel.

— Heureuse de te rencontrer, Rachel. Appelle-moi Mercedes » répondit-elle avant de l'étreindre elle aussi.

« J'espère que Quinn te traite bien. » Avant que Rachel ne puisse répondre, Mercedes enchaîna : « Mon Dieu, regarde-moi ça, tu es aussi maigre qu'un moineau ! Quinn ne te laisse que les restes, pas vrai ? C'est une vraie carnivore. »

Cela fit rire l'intéressée, puis Rachel, puis toutes trois se trouvèrent bientôt forcées de s'asseoir tant leurs rires les pliaient en deux. Mercedes les fit entrer dans l'appartement, similaire à celui où Rachel logeait, et les amena dans le salon où elle apporta trois tasses de thé et une de café. Un instant plus tard, une figure vaguement familière sortit de ce qui semblait être la cuisine et apparut dans la pièce.

« Quinn ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Le jeune homme blond ressemblait à une copie masculine de Mercedes, peut-être un peu moins loquace, mais sa bonne humeur était tout aussi communicative. Puis il vit Rachel, la regarda un moment et sourit, très doucement, comme s'il pensait qu'elle ne supporterait pas la vue d'un sourire trop éblouissant, ou comme si les temps actuels ne devaient pas permettre de sourire.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » fit-il à son attention.

La brune hocha la tête, et ajouta rapidement : « Merci pour la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous. »

Le blond balaya sa réplique du revers de la main, comme si cela était normal pour lui de sauver des Juifs s'étant ouvert le pied sur des tessons de bouteilles.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Ton pied va mieux ? Je suis Sam, au fait, le voisin de Quinn.

— Je m'appelle Rachel. Ça va, je suis presque entièrement guérie.

— J'en suis ravi. »

Il avait réellement l'air de l'être, ainsi que Mercedes. Quinn sourit.

Les quatre voisins passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, discutant de sujets sans gravité et restant jusqu'au dîner (pot-au-feu et fromages divers) qu'ils partagèrent dans un moment de convivialité comme Rachel n'en avait plus connu depuis tant d'années. Ces trois étrangers l'avaient sauvée et acceptée sans rien demander en échange, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit à l'aise. Aucune remarque ne fut faite sur son judaïsme.

Avant de quitter la chaleur de ce foyer, Sam l'avait étreinte un moment et lui embrassa les deux joues, puis Mercedes lui fit savoir que sa porte était toujours ouverte, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Rachel se sentit plus que chanceuse d'avoir deux endroits où aller pendant que d'autres n'en avaient aucun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(petite note à ceux qui ont envie de voir un bon vrai film : Mulholland Drive. le meilleur de tous les temps.)<strong>_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour vos messages. Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu plus de temps. J'espère avoir respecté l'Histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est réussi ou non !**

* * *

><p>Rachel et Quinn quittèrent leurs voisins vers vingt-deux heures. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Quinn — leur appartement ? — que la brune remarqua l'enveloppe en papier kraft que la blonde portait sous le bras, et qu'elle se souvint que Quinn avait des documents à récupérer chez Sam. Bien que de plus en plus intriguée, elle n'en dit rien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.<p>

Quinn feuilleta les documents que comprenait l'enveloppe le soir-même, simplement pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait — quelques coupures de journaux, des pages sténographiées et manuscrites. Elle les parcourut à peine du regard, jugeant qu'une lecture complète et approfondie pouvait attendre un jour ou deux, et désirant surtout se mettre au lit pour récupérer le sommeil qui la fuyait ces derniers temps.

Rachel semblait s'être déjà endormie. Tout était calme, excepté pour le léger ronronnement du réfrigérateur et le plancher que l'on entendait parfois craquer.

Quinn se déshabilla avant d'enfiler son pyjama et de se glisser sous l'unique couverture du canapé. Le mois de septembre s'annonçait plus clément que l'année précédente, et aussi plus sec. Le sommeil lui vint rapidement, mais elle en fut brusquement tirée par un cri déchirant l'obscurité. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour deviner que les halètements apeurés qu'elle percevait venaient de sa propre chambre. Celle de Rachel.

En un éclair, Quinn fut debout, alluma sa lampe à pétrole et se précipita dans la chambre, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver, ou de qui elle pourrait y trouver.

Rachel y était — seule, Dieu merci —, se débattant dans ses draps, hoquetant et baragouinant des phrases que la blonde ne comprenait pas. De la sueur perlait sur son front, sa peau avait pâli, ses phalanges étaient plus blanches encore. La jeune parisienne s'agenouilla à son chevet, posa sa lampe au sol, puis, très délicatement, tendit le bras et posa sa main sur son front, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière en un geste mesuré.

« Rachel, c'est moi, murmura-t-elle comme pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. C'est Quinn. Réveille-toi, tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. »

La brune se débattit contre son ennemi invisible et impalpable encore de longs instants, interminables ; un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis elle eut enfin l'air de remarquer la présence de Quinn et la non-présence de ses agresseurs nocturnes, et reconnut l'endroit où elle était. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et humides sur Quinn, qui continuait de lui chuchoter des paroles apaisantes tout en maintenant son front sur le matelas pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter.

« Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle. Respire un grand coup. Expire. Prends de grandes inspirations et ça ira mieux. »

Rachel fit comme on le lui dit. Une minute plus tard, son souffle erratique s'était calmé, et elle sentit s'évanouir progressivement les images qui l'avaient assaillie un moment plus tôt.

Elle allait bien. Elle était en sécurité. C'était le principal.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur Quinn, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Lève-toi, fit la blonde lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne paniquait plus. Je vais te faire du thé, ça t'aidera à mieux dormir. »

Rachel n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser — de toute façon, le voulait-elle ? —, alors elle ne fit que lui obéir.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours à la lumière de la lampe de Quinn, elles étaient assises autour de la table du salon, une tasse de thé bouillant, réchauffant et réconfortant entre les mains.

La brune soupira. « Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était un peu enrouée à cause des quelques larmes qu'elle avait versées un peu plus tôt.

« On a toute la nuit, dit Quinn, patiente comme à son habitude. Je peux attendre le temps qu'il faudra, le temps que tu saches par où commencer, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi toute seule. »

Elle pouvait se confier à elle, Rachel le sentait. De toute façon, Quinn ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais peut-être que si elle libérait son corps de toute cette charge trop lourde à porter sur ses faibles épaules, alors elle se sentirait mieux.

Mais comment commencer ? Comment raconter les pires moments de son histoire, ses cauchemars les plus violents, quand on les avait vécus et qu'on y avait été confronté de plein fouet ?

La blonde attendait toujours sa réponse, buvant lentement sa boisson. Finalement, Rachel baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Ça ne te dérange pas si l'on en parle demain ? fit-elle à voix basse. C'est une histoire assez longue. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire maintenant. »

Quinn sourit, compréhensive, comme toujours. « Bien sûr que non, je comprends. Tu dois être exténuée. Va te reposer. »

Elle passa ensuite sa main dans le dos de la plus petite, lui apportant un réconfort physique dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Quinn dormit à peine cette nuit-là, se levant régulièrement pour jeter un œil dans sa chambre, vérifiant que la brune dormait, paisiblement cette fois. Il était frustrant et attristant de penser qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour elle en cet instant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer ces souvenirs, quels qu'ils soient, de sa mémoire ; en aucune façon.

* * *

><p>Rachel ne se leva pas avant onze heures, et émergea de la salle de bains en ayant l'air beaucoup plus reposé que quelques heures auparavant. Quinn était déjà debout, attablée près de ce qui pouvait être comparé à un vrai festin étant donné leurs conditions de vie. Mis à part les formalités d'usage, elle n'adressa pas un mot à la brune, ne la pressa pas pour s'asseoir et lui déballer ce qui l'avait traumatisée autour d'une tasse de thé, comme si elles parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.<p>

Non. C'était bien plus dur à faire que cela, et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

Après avoir mangé copieusement — Quinn força un peu la petite brune, ou bien Mercedes serait sur son dos si celle-ci pensait qu'elle ne nourrissait pas assez Rachel — et avoir entendu les cloches sonner douze fois dans le lointain, les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé, bien plus confortable en tant que tel et non comme couche de fortune, selon Quinn.

Rachel était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait raconter, et se tortillait les mains à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. En voyant cela, la blonde posa l'une des siennes sur cette crispation de muscles et d'os ; le contact fit légèrement sursauter Rachel, qui se détendit ensuite en n'apercevant que Quinn, son appartement, son toucher réconfortant et ses yeux calmes inspirant la confiance.

Il fallait que la petite Juive sache qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, songeait Quinn. Qu'elle n'allait pas la trahir ou la jeter dehors, peu importe les circonstances. Qu'il était normal, et même courant d'avoir peur en temps de guerre, en temps d'horreur, mais qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne se sente plus continuellement effrayée.

La brune prit soudain de grandes inspirations, se tourna légèrement vers Quinn, avant de commencer son récit.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de te révéler d'où je viens. Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante, mais je sens que je te dois au moins ça. »

Quinn hocha la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres, puis serra les mains de Rachel pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Comme tu le sais, je m'appelle Rachel. Rachel Sarfati. Je suis Juive du côté de mon père, Hiram. J'ai vécu avec ma famille en Autriche, bien que nous soyons tous trois Français. Mes pap— mes parents ont repris la ferme de mes grands-parents à leur décès, expliqua-t-elle à une Quinn concentrée et compréhensive. On s'entendait vraiment bien, rien que nous trois, dans notre maison perdue au milieu des champs et des montagnes. C'était le paradis. »

Son sourire s'affaiblit et ses yeux se voilèrent à cet instant, se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait accumulés et tous les moments ancrés dans sa mémoire. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre, sur un ton moins enjoué.

« En 1938, l'Allemagne envahit l'Autriche. On avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, des lois qu'Hitler avait fait appliquer en Allemagne, les lois de Nuremberg, et on pensait que ça allait s'arrêter là. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait pour but d'envahir et d'exterminer les trois quarts de l'Europe ? Enfin, on est donc restés vivre dans notre campagne autrichienne, parce qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de partir et de reconstruire notre vie ailleurs. Je suppose que de toute façon, les frontières étaient déjà surveillées, mais on aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir par les montagnes, en direction de la Suisse. Alors, peut-être que tout aurait été différent pour nous.

« Un jour, des hommes en uniforme sont entrés chez nous, sans prévenir, et nous ont prié de les suivre. Ils nous ont conduit au village, où tous les autres Juifs avaient déjà été rassemblés sur la place, puis ils nous ont informé de notre nouveau statut. Ils nous ont fait coudre des étoiles jaunes sur nos vêtements, et nous ont dit que nous avions interdiction d'exercer le métier de médecin ou d'avocat. Ça s'est arrêté là, et on pensait qu'on pourrait continuer à vivre nos vies comme avant. Mais bientôt, on entendit parler d'agressions antisémites dans les villes voisines, puis dans notre village. On n'avait jamais vu ça. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a décidé de partir.

« C'était au début des années 1940, je crois. La Gestapo était partout. Mais je suppose qu'il devait y avoir encore plus de soldats et de policiers dans les grandes villes. Bref, une nuit, mes parents et moi sommes partis, emmenant avec nous le strict nécessaire en vêtements et en nourriture, ainsi que toutes nos économies. On a parcouru quelques kilomètres à l'intérieur du pays dans le but de gagner la Suisse. Sauf que...

— Quoi ? » chuchota Quinn.

Rachel renifla, essuya ses yeux qui s'étaient peu à peu embués.

« On se cachait dans des maisons abandonnées, ou parfois dans des petits villages, continua-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Certains habitants nous offraient à manger, ou un lit, pour une nuit ou deux. Mais un soir, on entendit des hommes courir, comme s'ils poursuivaient quelqu'un. Ils nous poursuivaient. Peut-être un villageois nous avait-il trahis, ou peut-être pas, mais la seule chose certaine est qu'ils étaient à notre recherche. C'est à ce moment-là que mes parents ont décidé qu'il fallait que l'on se sépare. Chacun de nous partirait dans une direction différente pour les semer, pour avoir une chance de survivre. Je pense que c'était la décision la plus difficile qu'on n'ait jamais prise. Je voulais rester avec eux, bien sûr, mais c'était impossible. Ils voulaient me donner une chance de m'en sortir. »

La brune essuya une larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle ne reprit son récit qu'après avoir attendu de longues minutes que sa respiration soit moins forcée.

« La suite n'est pas très intéressante. J'ai continué ma route vers les montagnes, en direction des Alpes. Je suis arrivée à la frontière italienne sans même savoir où j'allais. Quelqu'un réussit à me faire passer cette frontière. Mais là-bas aussi, les choses avaient empiré. Les fascistes ne voulaient pas plus des Juifs dans leur pays que les nazis, et j'ai dû fuir, encore une fois. C'est à cette époque que j'ai dû perdre mes papiers d'identité. Je suis arrivée en France clandestinement, dans un énième wagon de marchandises, où je n'ai pas été découverte avant d'arriver à Lyon.

« Et puis, le reste, c'est assez facile à deviner, dit-elle tristement. Zone libre ou zone occupée, c'est plus ou moins la même chose. J'allais là où je le pouvais. Je me cachais dans les villes — parfois, des habitants m'aidaient, sans rien demander en échange — jusqu'à ce que je sois repérée ou dénoncée comme Juive clandestine vivant illégalement sur le sol français ; alors je quittais cet endroit le plus vite possible et partais là où mes pas me guidaient. C'était éreintant, de toujours être sur les routes, de dormir n'importe où, de ne pas manger plusieurs jours de suite, de ne jamais avoir une seconde de répit. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance d'être arrivée ici sans me faire tuer. »

Quinn hocha lentement la tête. « Est-ce que... » Elle déglutit difficilement, pensant au voyage interminable qu'avait dû accomplir Rachel pour arriver dans un endroit pas même sauf. « Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de tes parents ?

— Non, pas depuis que j'ai quitté l'Autriche, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui a pu leur arriver. Peut-être qu'un jour, on se retrouvera tous dans notre maison au pied des montagnes, comme avant, et tout ira bien à nouveau. »

Elle sourit faiblement à Quinn, qui avait le regard vague, perdu dans des pensées terribles de mort, de fuite et de chasse à l'homme sans fin. La petite brune avait enduré tellement de souffrances, et pourtant elle était ici, face à elle, et elle souriait, et la vie continuait, pour elle ainsi que pour des millions d'autres.

Sans doute Quinn prit-elle encore plus soin de son hôte après ces douloureuses révélations. C'était peut-être égoïste de vouloir qu'elle se sente à son aise, qu'elle soit bien logée, correctement nourrie et vêtue chaudement, et qu'elle n'ait plus à faire face aux horreurs qui se jouaient chaque jour autour d'elles.

Tant pis. Si Sue n'arrivait pas à envoyer Rachel en lieu sûr, alors elle la garderait avec elle.

Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. « Rachel... tu as traversé beaucoup d'endroits, mais pourquoi venir en France ? Pourquoi ne pas te mettre en sécurité à l'étranger, dans un pays libre, ou prendre le ferry pour quitter le continent ?

— Il y a une réponse vraiment simple à cela » répondit l'intéressée en souriant timidement. La brune se réinstalla plus confortablement contre le canapé, laissant reposer sa tête en arrière.

« Je ne connais pas de langue étrangère, excepté l'hébreu. Tu imagines que c'était dur de me faire comprendre lorsque j'ai traversé l'Autriche, puis l'Italie. Heureusement, l'italien n'est pas très éloigné du français, j'ai pu donc me faire quelque peu comprendre. J'ai ensuite atterri dans la région de la Vallée d'Aoste, qui est francophone. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à mon itinéraire, je voyageais avec ceux qui n'avaient pas peur d'emmener une petite Juive pas même bilingue dans leurs bagages. »

Quinn comprenait. La fuite n'était jamais sûre, mais mieux valait saisir les opportunités qu'elle offrait plutôt qu'être privé de toutes ses libertés.

* * *

><p>Au fil des semaines, Quinn ramenait de plus en plus de vêtements. Rachel avait, au début du mois d'octobre, assez de jupes, robes, chemisiers, sous-vêtements et bas pour occuper une place non négligeable dans l'armoire de la blonde, et surtout pour pouvoir en changer régulièrement et non plus garder la même tenue pendant des mois.<p>

La plus grande avait trouvé ces habits chez Sue, qui les tenait elle-même d'on ne sait où, ainsi que de deux ou trois connaissances qui lui avaient, sans regret et sans lui poser de question, cédé certaines de leurs affaires trop petites ou qui ne leur convenaient plus.

Rachel ne sortait pas de l'appartement, si ce n'était pour se rendre dans celui du dessous en de rares occasions ; les raisons pour lesquelles elle désirait rester cloîtrée étaient évidentes, mais cela n'empêcha pas Quinn de lui poser la question un jour où le soleil réchauffait et éclairait chaque recoin de la ville.

« C'est évident, Quinn, répondit-elle avec une once d'amertume dans la voix. On pourrait me demander mes papiers, ou même savoir que je suis Juive rien qu'en m'observant.

— Et ce serait mal ? fit la blonde, un peu incertaine. C'est juste pour que tu prennes l'air et que tu te dégourdisses les jambes, et il n'y a personne dehors à cette heure.

— Quinn... » Rachel soupira. Elle savait ce que Quinn était en train de faire, et elle appréciait les efforts de celle-ci, mais c'était bien trop risqué. Elle s'était battue pour sa sécurité et n'était pas prête à la remettre en jeu aussi facilement.

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, dit Rachel d'un ton plus doux. Si je me fais contrôler, je suis foutue. Si on dit que je suis Juive et que je ne porte pas d'étoile jaune, je suis foutue. Autant ne pas tenter le diable.

— Tu ne veux pas porter d'étoile jaune ?

— Hors de question. Je ne veux pas être reléguée à une religion. On ne peut pas juger un Homme rien qu'en se basant sur ses croyances. Je porterai une étoile jaune sur ma veste sur laquelle il sera écrit "Juif" le jour où les nazis auront un uniforme sur lequel sera inscrit "Assassin". »

Cela fit rire amèrement la blonde, qui réalisa rapidement l'idiotie de ses propos, surtout face à quelqu'un comme Rachel, qui se défendait vivement contre l'injustice.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas à ça quand je t'ai proposé de sortir. Je voudrais juste que tu puisses voir Paris. »

La brune sourit, pas le moins du monde offensée, et vint s'asseoir près de Quinn pour serrer sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais, dit-elle doucement. Merci de penser à moi. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de geôlier aussi attentionné. »

Quinn rit doucement, sincèrement, et le malaise disparut aussi simplement qu'il s'était installé dans la pièce. Soudain, elle se leva, dit à Rachel de l'attendre une minute avant de se glisser dans sa chambre et d'en revenir, un livre épais à la main.

« Tu connais Charles Dickens ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

— Vaguement, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peut-être lu un de ses contes quand j'étais petite.

— J'aimerais que tu lises celui-ci, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Rachel prit le volume entre ses mains, le retourna, en lut le titre, écrit en lettres noires et épaisses : _De Grandes Espérances_.

« Ça peut paraître étrange, poursuivit la blonde, mais... je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, Rachel. En ce moment, tu vis avec moi, mais qui sait, tu devras peut-être fuir une nouvelle fois si les temps deviennent plus durs, et je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir une sécurité illimitée, et je pense que... si tu lis ce livre, tu comprendras peut-être ce que j'essaie de dire, finit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai jamais été très forte avec les mots. Et ça pourra t'occuper au lieu de tourner en rond toute la journée. »

La brune sourit. « Je vais lire le livre. Mais, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire » dit-elle en serrant affectueusement son épaule.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les deux femmes épluchaient des pommes de terre et des carottes pour leur dîner, Quinn posa son épluche-légumes et dit, dans un murmure :

« Tu sais, Mercedes non plus ne sort pas. »

Rachel ralentit ses gestes, tout à coup intéressée par ce que la blonde pourrait lui révéler.

« Est-ce que c'est... parce qu'elle est Noire ?

— Oui, répondit Quinn en hochant la tête. Sam a peur qu'elle soit stigmatisée ou qu'on lui fasse du mal. Si l'on vivait encore dans un pays libre, les cas comme celui-ci seraient beaucoup moins fréquents. »

La plus petite resta silencieuse, ressentant soudain une grande compassion vis-à-vis de cette jeune femme toujours souriante, toujours aimable, qui lui avait ouvert sa porte sans rien demander alors qu'elle n'était pour elle qu'une inconnue.

« Sam a essayé de la faire partir d'ici, tu sais, continua Quinn en voyant que l'expression de sa camarade s'était assombrie. Il a voulu l'envoyer chez ses cousins pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rester enfermée, pour que personne ne s'en prenne à elle. Mais Mercedes n'a rien voulu savoir. »

À ce moment-là, un sourire orna les lèvres de la blonde, qui secoua lentement la tête en pensant à la persévérance de Mercedes et à la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour décider de rester dans un pays sous le joug de l'occupant. Mercedes n'avait jamais été une femme qui se soumettait à l'autorité.

« Elle a beaucoup de chance, cette femme. Je crois que j'en suis un peu jalouse. »

* * *

><p>Un soir que Quinn annotait des documents (ceux-là même qu'elle avait reçus de Sam) et que la radio était allumée en bruit de fond sur la station de la BBC, une chanson fredonnée depuis la cuisine attira son attention. Elle resta assise, sourcils froncés, cherchant à mettre un nom sur cet air sans parole quand Rachel arriva dans le salon, deux assiettes de nourriture dans les mains et cette même mélodie familière sur le bout des lèvres.<p>

La blonde ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue un jour aussi détendue. Peut-être allait-elle redevenir elle-même.

Mais avant que Quinn puisse s'enquérir de l'air qu'elle chantonnait, des coups furent frappés à la porte, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle frappait à la porte de ses voisins.

Rachel s'était brusquement tue et regardait Quinn avec des yeux inquiets.

« T'en fais pas, c'est sûrement Sam ou Mercedes » dit-elle avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

De l'autre côté de la porte ne se trouvait ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais une surprise autrement plaisante pour Quinn, qui se trouva en un clin d'œil prise entre deux bras fins et soulevée du sol.

« Quinn ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

— Moi aussi Britt, rit la plus petite des deux blondes. Tu as l'air en forme. »

Intriguée par les voix et rires qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, Rachel s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée, où elle ne s'attendit pas à voir deux blondes au lieu d'une. Quinn vit que sa colocataire semblait perdue, et lui fit signe de s'approcher sans crainte.

« Rachel, je te présente Brittany, l'une de mes plus proches amies. Brittany, tu as peut-être entendu parler de Rachel. Elle vit avec moi pour le moment.

— Je suis heureuse de finalement te rencontrer, Rachel, fit la grande blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents et en la prenant dans une étreinte qui dura de longues secondes. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir ! »

Puis Brittany glissa une enveloppe similaire à celle qu'avait Sam dans la main de Quinn, et un adieu plus tard, elle dévalait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Rachel n'était pas sûre d'avoir vécu ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, mais en voyant l'enveloppe kraft que Quinn tenait toujours, elle se dit qu'elle venait de voir un sacré personnage sous la forme d'une tornade.

« Elle a l'air un peu étrange, dit finalement Quinn en refermant la porte d'entrée, mais elle est vraiment exceptionnelle une fois qu'on la connaît.

— Je n'en doute pas » répondit la brune, souriant à l'idée d'avoir reçu la visite d'un véritable rayon de soleil.

* * *

><p><em>Feignez le désordre, ne manquez jamais d'offrir un appât à l'ennemi pour le leurrer, simulez l'infériorité pour encourager son arrogance, sachez attiser son courroux pour mieux le plonger dans la confusion. <em>

_— Sun Tzu._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Juste un mot pour nous rappeler à tous d'être fiers de notre liberté, notre liberté d'expression, quelle qu'elle soit, sous n'importe quelle forme. Concernant la fiction, on est déjà au chapitre cinq. On avance doucement dans les relations entre les personnages, mais aussi dans le temps, même si j'ai l'impression d'aller n'importe où avec ce chapitre et d'écrire n'importe quoi. Et je voulais ajouter d'autres choses, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, que je prévois assez long et fort. Comme du café.**

**Au fait, la citation de fin de chapitre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec ce que j'écris, je trouvais juste qu'elle convenait à l'époque et aux événements. N'ayez pas peur (;**

* * *

><p>Quinn se retrouvait donc avec une seconde enveloppe, identique, ayant le même contenu que la précédente. Elle l'ouvrit juste après avoir dîné, et, un crayon à la main, lisait et annotait avec précaution et attention chacun des documents. Rachel se demandait chaque jour un peu plus, en la voyant veiller à la seule lueur de sa lampe à pétrole, ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer au milieu de tous ces papiers des heures durant. Mais elle n'en dit jamais rien à Quinn, de peur d'être trop indiscrète, de franchir les limites de la cordialité qui s'était installée entre elles.<p>

Sauf que ce soir-là, elle prit son courage à deux mains, décida de briser la glace pour satisfaire sa curiosité écrasante, quitte à en payer les frais.

Quinn était assise sur le canapé, lunettes sur le nez, stylo en main, des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées sur la table basse. Elle avait l'air absorbé par sa lecture, n'ayant pas remarqué que Rachel l'observait depuis quelques minutes, se demandant si elle avait véritablement le droit d'interférer dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient pas.

La brune s'assit à sa droite, sans que Quinn ne la remarque, puis se lança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait détaché, désintéressé.

Le silence ayant été brisé, la blonde sembla sortir de sa lecture et s'aperçut alors, si l'on se fiait à ses yeux étonnés, que Rachel était assise à côté d'elle, les mains sur les genoux. Elle avait l'air d'attendre une réponse tout en regrettant déjà sa question. Par réflexe, Quinn attrapa tous ses documents, les rassembla et les tassa en une pile avant de les mettre entre le bras du sofa et son corps, les dissimulant à la vue des curieux.

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac. C'était, euh, des choses que Sam et Brittany m'ont donné. Rien de bien important. Ils veulent me les montrer avant de les... publier. »

Quinn espérait que sa nervosité n'avait pas beaucoup transpiré dans ses mots. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, à vrai dire ; ces documents venaient bien de ses deux amis, et ils les lui apportaient avant qu'ils soient publiés. Sauf qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus d'importance qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.

Rachel ne sembla pas satisfaite de cette réponse, mais, comme elle le faisait souvent, elle hocha la tête et laissa le sujet aux oubliettes, du moins pour le moment.

La petite Juive alla se coucher tôt, comme à son habitude, sans être plus avancée qu'avant sur les occupations de son hôte. En vérité, elle se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pendant son temps libre, mais elle commençait à se demander quelles étaient les sources de revenus de la blonde, puisqu'elle avait l'air de ne pas travailler et qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps chez elle. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être dans le besoin. Les assiettes étaient toujours pleines, du déjeuner au souper.

Bien que cela l'intriguait au plus haut point, et un peu plus chaque jour, la brune n'y fit plus aucune allusion. Elle avait déjà eu de la chance d'être tombée sur Quinn et d'être hébergée sans concession.

Quant à la jeune blonde, après de nombreuses relectures d'une page en particulier, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux.

Pourtant, cela était écrit noir sur blanc, lisiblement, comme tout le reste. La Corse était libre. Elle avait entendu parler de l'opération de l'Armée française de la Libération — celle d'Henri Giraud et de Charles de Gaulle — qui devait avoir lieu sur le sol corse, mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention, pensant alors que cette campagne finirait en échec.

Elle n'eut jamais aussi tort qu'à cet instant. Comme elle s'était trompée ! Et comme elle en était heureuse ! Ses suppositions s'étaient révélées fausses ; tant mieux.

La Corse était libre. La France n'était plus totalement occupée par l'Allemagne nazie. Et peut-être, si les scénarios les plus optimistes n'étaient pas les plus fous, d'autres départements seraient libérés, puis le pays tout entier, puis l'Autriche et la Pologne, et même l'Allemagne, et Hitler serait vaincu, et le nazisme serait enterré à jamais, resterait un mauvais souvenir, sanglant, meurtrier, mais il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Il serait mort, et ses idées avec. Le monde aurait vu les horreurs dont il est capable, et aurait décidé à l'unanimité de ne plus jamais les réitérer. Les pays autrefois occupés se reconstruiraient alors, ainsi que tous les peuples opprimés, harcelés, stigmatisés. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Mais cela n'était que le meilleur des cas possibles, encore une utopie. L'armée n'avait libéré que la Corse, et la France continentale était toujours aux mains de l'occupant.

Quinn soupira. La guerre n'était pas prête de se terminer, mais peut-être cette libération impromptue d'un unique département commencerait à changer les choses.

* * *

><p>Quinn n'apprit pas la nouvelle à son hôte.<p>

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre des raisons qui la poussaient à se taire, à ne pas lui dire que la Corse était dorénavant libre. Rachel avait le droit de savoir, après tout. Elle faillit lui apprendre, quelques jours plus tard, alors que la brune chantonnait dans la cuisine en préparant le repas. Mais alors, elle imaginait les nombreux espoirs, peut-être faux, qu'elle lui donnerait en lui disant cela, et la joie qu'elle ressentirait sans doute à l'idée d'être bientôt libre, et la déception qu'elle pourrait bientôt ressentir, immense, incommensurable, lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte que personne ne viendrait les libérer, que personne ne pouvait vaincre la Wehrmacht et la Gestapo.

Pour la protéger, se disait-elle. Elle taisait cette information pour la protéger.

La blonde sortit un instant après avoir déjeuné pour récupérer son courrier, comme elle le faisait tous les jours, et fut agréablement surprise de voir une enveloppe portant une écriture ronde et soignée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son appartement, sentant une énergie nouvelle se propager dans son corps comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une lettre de cet expéditeur.

Rachel avait, sans surprise, remarqué le sourire qu'arborait son hôte tout l'après-midi, lisant et relisant son courrier dans le canapé du salon. Savoir qui lui écrivait pour pouvoir la rendre aussi joyeuse la tourmentait, curieuse comme elle était, mais elle ne se rappelait que trop bien le moment maladroit d'il y a quatre jours, lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Quinn ce qu'elle faisait avec tous ces documents, et comment la blonde s'était immédiatement refermée à sa question.

C'est pourquoi elle vaqua à ses occupations quotidiennes, interrogations gardées en tête, sans s'occuper de ce que pouvait faire Quinn — ou du moins, elle essaya. Ce fut raté, car la blonde la remarqua bien vite, et, sans cesser de sourire, lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Rachel se dit qu'elle devait être un peu aliénée, pour avoir réagi d'une façon aussi différente que la dernière fois, ou bien terriblement indulgente. Elle préféra cette seconde option.

Quinn reporta son regard sur la lettre, un air apaisé et tranquille flottant sur son visage. « C'est ma sœur qui m'écrit » dit-elle doucement. La brune pouvait entendre son sourire transpercer dans sa voix suave et tendre.

La plus petite s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, sentant que la conversation serait beaucoup plus facile puisque Quinn était à son aise. Et elle paraissait avoir envie de parler, avec elle, sans y être forcée. Quinn avait un air lointain dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle prit la parole, qui les faisait paraître presque gris au lieu de leur couleur noisette habituelle.

« Frannie est en Algérie, fit la blonde à Rachel comme si elle l'avait toujours connue. Elle m'écrit qu'elle est arrivée par bateau il y a trois mois à Alger, et elle est maintenant près de Tizi Ouzou. Elle ne veut pas me donner trop d'informations sur sa position, mais elle a rencontré l'Armée française de la Libération et Henri Giraud. C'est incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à m'envoyer cette lettre sans être censurée. »

Rachel l'écoutait plus qu'attentivement, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur Quinn, même si la seule chose qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir à elle, était une lettre de sa sœur.

Timidement, elle lui posa une question : « Elle est là-bas pour une raison précise ? »

Quinn tourna la tête en sa direction, sourit avec complaisance en ayant l'air de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa sœur à la petite brune. « C'est une résistante. Elle fait partie d'un groupe qui s'est d'abord installé dans le sud de la France et qui s'occupait essentiellement de sabotage, de chemins de fer, par exemple. Ils n'ont jamais été pris. C'est une vraie dure. Elle n'a pas peur des représailles. Puis elle est partie en Espagne, et elle est maintenant en Algérie, où elle m'explique qu'elle aide des radios pour qu'elles puissent émettre en France. Elle brouille des signaux, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Frannie est assez cryptique dans ses explications. »

Le portrait de la sœur de Quinn s'esquissait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Rachel ; elle voyait une jeune femme blonde, plus ou moins du même âge, au regard mystérieux et à la démarche assurée, n'ayant pas peur de mettre sa vie en danger pour celle des autres. Une espèce de Quinn plus manuelle qu'intellectuelle, plus audacieuse que réfléchie.

« Tu l'adorerais » continua Quinn, prise dans ses souvenirs. Elle était soulagée que Frannie soit en bonne santé, en sécurité. Cela lui enlevait un poids du cœur. Rachel leva les yeux vers ceux de la blonde.

« C'est une fille incroyable. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle rentrera en France, elle viendra à Paris et je te la présenterai.

— J'aimerais bien, répondit la brune.

Un silence. Puis, une voix minuscule, distante, pour une si grande question : — Tu crois que la France sera bientôt libre ? »

Quinn ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Elle soupira lourdement, retourna son regard sur la lettre entre ses mains, sur les espoirs qu'avait formulés sa sœur, sur les documents qui reposaient sur la table basse annonçant la libération de la Corse. Tout cela prophétisait de bonnes nouvelles, un futur moins sombre, et pourtant elle ne se résolvait pas à y croire. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je ne sais pas, Rachel, dit finalement Quinn d'une voix lourde ayant perdu sa joie. Je l'espère. J'espère que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé. »

La brune ne répondit rien. Son regard était porté sur la fenêtre dont les rideaux transparents laissaient voir les toits de Paris, le ciel clair et pur, les pigeons posés ça et là ou se laissant bercer par la brise. Si elle se concentrait assez, elle pouvait presque sentir ce vent sur sa peau, hérissant ses poils, l'odeur qu'elle avait sentie quand elle était arrivée dans cette ville et ses milliers d'autres parfums, les pavés sous ses pieds, les cris des marchands à travers les étals, le soleil réchauffant son corps directement et non plus à travers une vitre.

Elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour goûter une nouvelle fois à toutes ces sensations, ce tout qui semblait si banal à tous et qui lui apparaissait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour être à nouveau libre.

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi de la fin du mois d'octobre annonçait bel et bien l'arrivée de l'automne et le rafraîchissement de l'air. Le brouillard enveloppait dorénavant Paris d'un voile blanc chaque matin, et la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt.<p>

Un disque d'Édith Piaf tournait et emplissait le silence de l'appartement de sa voix gouailleuse et grésillante. Rachel chantonnait le refrain de _l'Accordéoniste_, faisant presque paraître la voix du phonographe fade en comparaison de la sienne, chaude et vivante, réelle.

Quinn était en train de se laisser bercer par cet air réconfortant, voguant dans son imagination, quand elle se dit que tout cela était ridicule. Elle n'avait rien à cacher à Rachel. Rachel ne lui avait rien caché. Elle lui devait la vérité, après tout.

Lorsque le disque s'arrêta de tourner et que Rachel s'en approcha pour le remplacer, Quinn l'interrompit d'un geste.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Son ton était calme, faisant comprendre à la brune qu'elle n'avait à s'alarmer de rien. Cette dernière sembla hésiter un instant au milieu du salon, avant d'opter pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quinn avait l'air sérieux tout à coup, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Rachel essaya de ne pas penser au pire qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer. Elle s'arracha à ses pensées les plus sombres en secouant la tête, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle d'une voix soudain plus faible que celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle chantonnait, insouciante et chaleureuse.

— Il faut que tu me jures de n'en parler à personne, répondit la blonde. C'est... c'est à propos de ces documents que tu m'as vu lire l'autre soir.

— Oh. D'accord. » Rachel se tut un instant, avant de reprendre : « Tu sais, si ça t'ennuie de m'en parler, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

— Ça ne m'ennuie pas, c'est juste que c'est assez délicat, souffla Quinn. Tu promets de ne rien dire ?

— À qui veux-tu que j'en parle, Quinn ? répliqua la petite Juive avec un sourire en coin. Je ne vois personne en dehors de toi, Sam et Mercedes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le pouvoir de crier sur tous les toits. Et si j'avais envie de révéler ce que je sais au gouvernement ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, en fin de compte, c'est moi qui aurait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire.

— C'est vrai. Je suis désolée. »

Rachel sourit amèrement. Elle avait cette sensation bizarre au creux de la poitrine à chaque fois que Quinn semblait oublier qu'elle devait se cacher, que cette condition ne dépendait pas d'elle. Et Quinn s'excusait ensuite, alors que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, au contraire.

La brune se demandait si les autres voisins de Quinn étaient au courant de son existence, s'ils se doutaient de la présence d'une autre personne dans cet appartement du troisième étage. À sa connaissance, seuls Mercedes et Sam savaient qu'elle logeait ici, mais elle doutait que Quinn ait parlé d'elle à d'autres. Il y avait bien cette Sue Sylvester qu'avait mentionnée la blonde, et cela s'arrêtait là. Elle était un fantôme pour les autres, un esprit pourtant bien réel, mais que personne ne voyait ou n'entendait.

« Ces documents, reprit Quinn en sortant Rachel de ses rêveries, ils sont destinés à être publiés. Clandestinement, en fait. Par un journal qui n'a normalement pas le droit de publier. Sam écrit des articles, et la blonde que tu as aperçue l'autre jour, Brittany, le fait aussi ; ils m'apportent ensuite ce qu'ils ont produit en main propre, pour éviter que le courrier soit intercepté, ainsi que la dernière publication du journal. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste quatre pages qui essaient de dénoncer les nouvelles lois et le régime de dégénérés qui nous contrôle. »

Rachel commençait à entrevoir l'étendue du travail que cela demandait, ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles Quinn avait tu sa profession.

« Je n'ai pas un grand rôle là-dedans, je ne fais qu'écrire quelques broutilles de temps en temps, ou bien je résume les dernières émissions de radio de la BBC pour ceux qui ne peuvent les écouter, comme _L__es Français parlent aux Français_. C'est tout. On essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines, ou plutôt, Sue essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines. C'est elle qui s'occupe de l'impression et de la publication. Elle a accès au matériel nécessaire et personne ne lui demande de comptes. C'est aussi elle qui nous fournit les rames de papier et l'encre. On n'y serait pas arrivés sans elle, finit-elle dans un sourire.

— Personne ne lui demande de comptes ? répéta Rachel. Comment cela ?

— Elle a beaucoup de connaissances haut placées, selon ses dires. Elle ne m'a jamais révélé comment elle a pu passer tant de fois à travers les mailles du filet. »

La brune hocha la tête. Tout semblait plus clair à présent, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de comment Quinn réussissait à survivre sans travail salarié. Elle supposa qu'elle aurait la réponse un jour ou l'autre, quand la blonde se sentirait plus à son aise et lui ferait confiance.

« Je n'en dirai rien » fit Rachel en souriant doucement, comme pour rassurer la jeune femme que son secret serait bien gardé.

Leurs seules armes étaient leurs crayons et leurs stylos, noircissant du papier pour dénoncer des gens qui pouvaient les faire tomber en un claquement de doigts, avec leurs armes et leurs balles. Pourtant, ils continuaient leur travail, contre l'injustice et pour la liberté des peuples. Peut-être était-ce cela, le vrai courage dont parlaient les philosophes antiques et les hommes des Lumières. Combattre les injustices sans jamais craindre la mort, qui pouvait les attendre à chaque coin de rue, et ne jamais perdre de vue ce pour quoi la Révolution française de 1789 avait eu lieu ; la liberté et les droits de l'Homme.

* * *

><p>Quinn partit dans le but de réapprovisionner son garde-manger et son frigo deux jours après, aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Elle préférait partir plus tôt pour ne pas se faire surprendre par la nuit tombant de plus en plus rapidement ou par un soldat, ou bien les deux.<p>

Il lui semblait que, dans la ville presque déserte, sa bicyclette faisait un bruit monstre, grinçant à chaque fois qu'elle poussait sur les pédales, voulant à tout prix réveiller le quartier pour attirer l'attention sur elle, sur son comportement suspect et ses actes illégaux. Son sac à dos contenant une quinzaine de pages manuscrites pesait sur ses épaules, comme pour lui rappeler son existence et le poids symbolique dont il était doté. Dans une heure, il serait plein à craquer, et beaucoup plus lourd à porter.

Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées.

Son vélo grinçait à peine, les roues ne faisaient presque pas de bruit sur les pavés. Les rues étaient calmes, les immeubles également, et personne ne la fixait intensément ni même ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Aucun faisceau lumineux n'était dirigé en sa direction et n'attirait les regards, aucune enseigne clignotante ne la pointait du doigt dans le crépuscule grandissant.

Elle arriva chez Sue dix minutes plus tard, soulagée de pouvoir enfin mettre pied à terre et de voir qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la rue, absolument seule.

Quinn entra dans la boutique, traversa les rayons et les étagères, descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans ce second magasin invisible aux yeux de la population, comme une seconde ville sous les pavés. La grande femme blonde s'y trouvait, comme à son habitude, derrière un comptoir qui lui servait de bureau dans la fond de la pièce. Elle s'attendait visiblement à voir Quinn arriver, car elle était déjà debout, lui faisant face et lui souriant.

« T'es pas venue les mains vides, à ce que je vois » dit Sue lorsque la jeune fille sortit des feuilles de papier de son sac à dos reliées par un trombone.

Quinn lui tendit la liasse de documents, puis sourit mystérieusement. « Je tiens mes promesses, Sue. Tu verras que Brittany a glissé des papiers qu'elle tient de sa cousine, aux Pays-Bas. À toi de voir si tu veux publier tout ça.

— Je lirai ça ce soir. Merci, Q. »

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Comment va ta captive ?

— Rachel va bien. Elle peut marcher normalement, elle recommence à sourire. Elle n'est pas trop tétanisée par ce qui se passe dehors, je crois.

— Ravie de l'entendre. Mieux vaut qu'elle profite de ce qu'elle a et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas inutilement. »

Quinn sourit un peu, acquiesçant. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de fixer son regard vers les étagères pleines à craquer. « Frannie a écrit, fit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

— Ah oui ? dit la plus grande, son intérêt piqué au vif. Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un bon moment.

— Elle va bien, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle est arrivée en Algérie, pour bosser avec des radios pirates, brouiller des fréquences ennemies. Des choses dans ce genre-là, plus ou moins dangereuses. »

Sue vit les yeux de Quinn s'embuer. Elle s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule et la serrant affectueusement.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, Quinn, affirma Sue d'une voix basse et puissante. Frannie sait se débrouiller seule. Elle te le dirait si elle avait besoin d'aide.

— Je sais, répliqua faiblement la jeune femme, presque en chuchotant. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et de ne pas pouvoir être là pour la sauver ou pour l'empêcher d'être trop inconsciente. »

Sue l'attira contre elle, passant une main dans son dos pour essayer de la réconforter, de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien pour sa sœur et qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter. Quinn resta un moment à retenir ses larmes contre l'épaule de la grande blonde, avant de reculer un peu pour passer la manche de son pull contre ses yeux.

La plus âgée sourit faiblement. « Tu peux te laisser aller. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je te vois pleurer, tu sais.

— Je sais, répondit Quinn en riant amèrement. Mais si je commence maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter. »

Sue l'observa un instant, cherchant les mots qui pourraient apaiser les craintes de la plus jeune sœur. « Frannie est une Fabray, tu sais. J'ai entendu dire qu'on n'abandonnait pas facilement, dans cette famille. Elle s'en sortira très bien. Elle est peut-être même plus en sécurité à l'étranger qu'ici. Si elle t'écrit et te dit que tout va bien, alors tu dois lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'elle rentrera, et ce sera pour bientôt, vous pourrez reprendre votre vie et tu penseras que tes réflexions d'aujourd'hui étaient vraiment stupides, Q.

— J'espère que tu as raison. »

La grande femme lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. « J'ai toujours raison, Quinn. »

* * *

><p><em>Pourquoi, à l'instar des objets, n'existe-t-il pas un bureau des amours perdues et trouvées ?<em>

_— Pierre Dac._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'incite à écrire plus rapidement (et apparemment, beaucoup plus !). Je doute quant à ma qualification pour écrire les dialogues, je m'en excuse encore une fois. Et j'ai cru avoir supprimé tout mon texte inopinément. Ça faisait longtemps que ne j'avais pas eu aussi peur.**

* * *

><p>Quinn sortit de la boutique et retrouva son vélo à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait laissé. Son sac à dos s'était alourdi, mais pas son porte-monnaie. Sue avait refusé qu'elle paie pour sa nourriture.<p>

Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Bien que Quinn veuille payer ce qu'elle allait ensuite consommer — question de principe — et qu'elle sache que la grande blonde n'était absolument pas dans le besoin, Sue l'en empêchait parfois, lui disant de garder son argent pour des cas d'urgences ou pour des choses plus importantes. Il était vrai que la jeune femme n'était pas non plus sur la paille — autrement dit, elle pouvait payer. Cela étant, il était bon de sentir que Sue Sylvester se souciait d'elle, à travers ces petits automatismes comme le fait qu'elle ait du mal à accepter de l'argent de la part de Quinn, ou qu'elle veuille à tout prix que celle-ci lui rende visite au moins une fois par semaine, même si ce n'était que pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir une personne telle que Sue dans sa vie, sur laquelle compter, à n'importe quelle heure.

Quinn enfourcha sa bicyclette et commença à grimper les rues en direction du nord. C'est une fois arrivée sur la place Pigalle que les muscles de ses jambes étaient les plus sollicités, mais son attention devait également s'accroître. Beaucoup de soldats prenaient la nuit d'assaut dans ce quartier qui jouxtait le Moulin Rouge, écumant cabarets, cafés concerts et musics-halls d'une ville qui n'avait que trop de choix à offrir.

Cependant, seul l'intérieur des commerces grouillait d'individus. Dans la nuit tombante, et même en journée, les rues étaient de plus en plus désertes. Le Montmartre d'autrefois frétillait d'énergie à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque recoin. Tout semblait habité d'un même mouvement qui ne s'éteignait jamais, du soir au matin. La musique envahissait jusque dans les crevasses entre les pavés, et charmait chaque oreille qui entendait vibrer la corde d'un violon ou les airs entraînants d'un accordéon.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela avait changé. Ces mouvements autrefois incessants dans les boulevards et les rues avaient été remplacés par quelques passants durant la journée, et personne, ou presque, pendant la nuit, jadis si agitée. Cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour, mais s'était installé progressivement. Quinn avait remarqué le changement lorsqu'elle s'était promenée sur la butte et n'avait plus entendu le son d'un instrument.

Cela l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi. Ses promenades nocturnes étaient l'une des raisons qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureuse de Paris.

Peu d'habitants osaient sortir maintenant que la ville était sous occupation allemande. Certains les soutenaient, mais certains les haïssaient, et faisaient en sorte de ne pas croiser le chemin d'un uniforme, même s'ils devaient pour cela rester cloîtrer chez eux.

Quinn détestait les nazis. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'arpenter les rues, à pied ou à vélo, même si elle avait une boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'un soldat l'apostrophait ou regardait en sa direction. Ce n'était pas les soldats qu'elle détestait, mais bien les nazis ; elle avait conscience que certains d'entre eux avaient été enrôlés de force, contre leur gré, ou bien s'étaient engagés sans sentir la moindre sympathie pour le régime d'Hitler — pas dans le but de se battre ou de tuer des innocents, mais seulement pour pouvoir toucher la solde qui leur permettrait de nourrir leur famille, et de la tenir à l'écart de cette barbarie.

Bien sûr, certains soldats étaient sans foi ni loi. Mais d'autres n'avaient pas eu le choix.

* * *

><p>Novembre arriva, et le début de l'hiver avec. L'air devenait de plus en plus sec mais pas n'était pas encore agressif. Quinn se décida alors à sortir son manteau qu'elle gardait dans son armoire depuis des mois.<p>

Un soir qu'elle cherchait son habit entre les robes et cardigans suspendus aux cintres — certains appartenant à Rachel, Quinn ayant insisté pour qu'elle les accroche au même endroit que les siens —, la petite brune, assise en tailleur sur le lit, posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et regarda son hôte.

« Quinn ? »

Celle-ci répondit par un bruit indistinct, signe qu'elle l'écoutait tout en étant à la recherche de son manteau.

« Il faut que je te rende ton lit. »

Cela arrêta la blonde dans l'exploration de sa penderie. Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, et fixa Rachel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

— Je veux dire, je n'ai plus mal au pied, répondit la brune presque timidement. Et c'est ta chambre. Ton lit. Tu devrais avoir envie de les récupérer. Je me sens mal de savoir que tu dois dormir sur le canapé toutes les nuits à cause de moi.

— Je ne dors pas sur le canapé à cause de toi, Rachel » fit Quinn en riant. La brune esquissa un faible sourire avant de fixer les yeux sur ses genoux et ses mains emmêlées. C'est en la voyant ainsi, si fragile, recroquevillée sur elle-même, que Quinn songea qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'un simple lit derrière ses paroles. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, leurs épaules se touchant.

« Honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans le salon, dit doucement la plus grande. Mais je préfère te laisser le lit, parce qu'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce que tu as enduré ces dernières années, je crois que ce ne sera pas du luxe que de te reposer dans un endroit chaud, sec et confortable.

— Je comprends ça, répondit Rachel en hochant la tête. Mais j'ai quand même débarqué chez toi alors que tu n'avais rien demandé, et te voilà obligée de partager cet appartement, la nourriture et l'eau chaude avec une Juive comme moi. Je me sens un peu mal en sachant cela. »

Quinn resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait où Rachel voulait en venir. Peut-être même que celle-ci pensait que Quinn se sentait forcée de lui donner un endroit où dormir, maintenant qu'elle l'avait invitée chez elle, et qu'elle ne faisait cela que par charité chrétienne ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle réfléchit un instant à une solution qui pourrait satisfaire son hôte.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que ça t'enlèverait un poids si je te proposais qu'on dorme toutes les deux dans ce lit ? » Elle rougit un peu en sachant que la brune pourrait mal interpréter ses paroles. Mais l'autre ne fit que la regarder d'un air étrange à travers ses mèches brunes.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Rachel, je peux dormir sur le canapé, ou même ailleurs, je t'assure que ça ne m'ennuierait pas.

— Hors de question que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé. Tu es, disons, mon invitée, et je dois m'assurer que tu es bien installée ici. Et puis, l'hiver va arriver rapidement. Crois-moi, quand tu sentiras à quel point il fait froid ici sans chauffage, surtout dans le salon, tu seras contente de te trouver coincée entre des couvertures et des couettes à n'en plus finir. »

Rachel gloussa doucement. Il était vrai que l'offre de Quinn était plus qu'aguichante. Mais elle sentait tout de même qu'elle privait la blonde de son propre confort, de son propre lit, dans sa propre maison, et qu'elle n'en avait aucunement le droit.

Peut-être que la solution qu'elle avait proposée n'était pas si mauvaise.

« Alors... reprit Rachel, un peu incertaine, ça te serait égal de partager ton lit avec moi ? Ce n'est qu'un lit simple. »

Quinn haussa les épaules. « On aura une source de chaleur en plus si l'on procède de cette façon. Et le corps humain est l'un des meilleurs fournisseurs de chaleur. À moins que cela ne te mette mal à l'aise ? dit-elle en la regardant.

— Non, bien sûr que non, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, c'est juste que...

— Quoi donc ? Tu as déjà dû partager un lit avec quelqu'un, non ? »

Lorsque Rachel baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas, Quinn comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser toutes ces questions et fit rapidement marche arrière.

« Je suis désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Pardon. »

La brune rit doucement, amèrement, puis secoua la tête en gardant les yeux sur ses genoux. « Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. (Elle prit une grande inspiration.) Les seules personnes avec qui j'ai dormi étaient mes parents, et c'était il y a des années, quand j'étais encore toute petite et que je faisais des mauvais rêves. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avec qui partager mes jours, encore moins mes nuits. »

Quinn prit l'une des mains qui reposaient sur les genoux de Rachel dans les siennes pour la serrer avec compassion. Après un moment, elle reprit la parole.

« Si ça t'embête vraiment, je peux te laisser le lit. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

— Non, répliqua la brune. Tu peux dormir ici. C'est toi qui décide, après tout.

La blonde offrit un sourire timide à sa comparse. — Je n'ai plus trop l'habitude de partager un matelas, tu sais. Cela fait longtemps que je dois me débrouiller pour vivre seule dans cet appartement. J'y vivais avec une amie, ajouta-t-elle en sentant le regard confus de Rachel sur elle.

— Pourquoi ne vit-elle plus ici ?

— Elle est partie, dit Quinn après une mince hésitation. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce pays, privée de sa liberté. »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Où est-elle maintenant ? »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Contre sa volonté, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle se força à retenir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette douloureuse période de sa vie. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la petite Juive lui sourire.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix bien plus douce que celle qu'elle avait utilisée une minute auparavant. Je comprends. Si un jour tu as envie d'en parler, je t'écouterais. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, étreignit une dernière fois la main pâle restée dans la sienne, et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Quinn. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et laissa la blonde seule pour se ressaisir. Elle sentait que Quinn faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient besoin de temps avant de faire pleinement confiance à quelqu'un, encore plus lorsque ce quelqu'un leur était quasi inconnu.

Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise en sa présence.

Dans la chambre, Quinn resta immobile, les yeux brillants, les joues rosies, un mince sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait qu'à travers ce baiser, Rachel avait voulu la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert depuis qu'elle l'avait découverte dans cette cave ; un foyer, des repas, des vêtements, du savon, et peut-être même confiance et amitié.

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait prédit Quinn, l'hiver arriva en un clin d'œil, l'appartement n'était presque pas chauffé, et bientôt toute la ville fut comme paralysée par le froid. Il y avait encore moins de passants dans les rues, si c'était possible, et moins de vendeurs osaient braver le froid parisien pour étaler leur marchandise sur les marchés.<p>

Rachel occupait ses journées en piochant des livres dans la bibliothèque de Quinn, qui était encore plus garnie que son garde-manger. Elle possédait des tas de romans, de nouvelles, de contes, de livres sur la biologie, sur la chimie, et mêmes quelques bandes dessinées. C'est sur ces dernières que le choix de la brune se porta ; elle attrapa un album de Tintin, _L'Île Noire_, dont elle se souvenait en avoir lu quelques planches étant plus jeune.

Elle lut pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que Quinn n'entre dans la chambre, peu avant quatorze heures. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Ça te dirait de passer chez Mercedes et Sam ? J'ai une course à faire pendant ce temps-là. »

Rachel sourit et répondit que l'idée l'enchantait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le salon des voisins de Quinn — qui étaient également devenus ses voisins —, une tasse de thé déjà entre les mains pour la réchauffer dans un habitacle tout aussi glacial que celui qui se trouvait un étage au-dessus. Rachel sourit en reconnaissant la voix des _Andrews Sisters_ en fond sonore. Quinn n'était assurément pas la seule à aimer les grandes voix de l'époque.

La jeune blonde resta un moment à bavarder avec eux avant de s'excuser, car elle devait partir régler quelques affaires. Cela n'incommodait pas Rachel ; passer du temps avec ses deux voisins, et même amis, était un réel plaisir.

Tous trois échangèrent des banalités sur tous les sujets qui leur venaient à l'esprit, plaisantant quelque peu, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Rachel apprit que Mercedes et Sam s'étaient connus il y a cinq ans, et ont été ensemble depuis. Mercedes était originaire des Antilles françaises, elle était venue à Paris pour étudier et pour travailler — ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle pointa du doigt ses origines que Rachel remarqua le léger accent ensoleillé qui ne la quittait pas.

Lorsque Sam commença à expliquer que sa famille avait vécu dans la région depuis des décennies, Rachel songea instantanément à Quinn ; elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, mis à part sa sœur, quand elle reçut sa lettre.

Elle pensa à demander plus de renseignements à ses voisins, mais se dit qu'il serait malvenu d'en apprendre plus sur sa colocataire par le biais d'autres personnes. Et Quinn n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'elle essaie de s'informer sur sa famille sans lui en avoir touché un mot auparavant.

Pourtant, la conversation tourna rapidement autour de la jeune femme blonde, lorsque Sam dit qu'il l'avait rencontrée à son arrivée dans la capitale.

« Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient exactement, dit le garçon blond dont les mèches lui tombaient sans cesse devant les yeux. Du côté de la Marne, ou de la Seine-et-Marne.

— Oh. Je croyais qu'elle avait toujours vécu ici, fit Rachel en hésitant.

— Non. Elle avait dix-sept ans quand elle s'est installée à Paris. Je crois qu'elle a vécu un moment avec Sue Sylvester, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mais Quinn est très discrète en ce qui concerne sa vie privée.

— C'est vrai, rit Mercedes. Il lui a fallu des mois avant qu'elle ne nous invite chez elle pour prendre le thé. »

Rachel sourit. Cette ébauche concordait avec l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Quinn — une femme sûre d'elle, audacieuse, qui n'offrait pas sa confiance aveugle au premier inconnu. Il fallait gagner son amitié. C'était pour cela qu'elle semblait si réticente lorsque la discussion dérivait sur son propre passé.

Pourtant, elle lui avait offert de rester chez elle sans y réfléchir très longtemps. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante, bien qu'elle ne sache quoi faire pour lui prouver sa gratitude ou pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Plus le temps passait, plus notre amitié se renforçait, continua Sam. D'abord tous les trois, puis quand Brittany est arrivée à Paris. C'était à peu près au même moment que la France perdit la guerre et qu'on fut envahis. Et cela nous a incités à créer ce journal que Sue fait publier pour nous. Ça nous a secoués, et encore plus rapprochés, d'une certaine façon. »

Rachel dut le regarder bizarrement, car il sourit timidement, avant de faire signe à Mercedes de prendre le relai.

« Au début, tout est arrivé très vite. On ne savait pas que Paris allait passer sous domination allemande. Qui aurait pu le prédire ? Ça s'est passé d'une façon tellement inattendue que personne n'a su quoi faire. Je crois qu'on était tous paralysés par la peur — la peur de l'inconnu était plus forte que tout. On ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer avec ce nouveau gouvernement. Hitler allait-il diriger la France ? La détruire sous les bombes ? La fusionner, l'inclure à l'empire allemand, la transformer en annexe du troisième Reich ? Et surtout, est-ce que cette situation allait durer ?

« C'est pour toutes ces raisons, à mon avis, qu'organiser ce qu'on appelle la résistance, prit du temps, en particulier en métropole. Il fallait connaître la nouvelle situation du pays, de la vie quotidienne avant de débuter quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai rien fait, au tout début. Je n'ai pas agi, parce que je pensais que d'autres allaient le faire, et parce que je n'en avais pas les moyens. Je ne suis qu'une femme, Noire de surcroît, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre un monstre comme le nazisme. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la création de ce journal avec Quinn, après qu'elle nous l'ait proposé, à Sam, Brittany et moi.

— On n'obéit pas, mais on ne désobéit pas non plus, reprit le blond. On essaie au mieux de ne pas se plier à cette forme illégitime d'autorité. On ne fait qu'exister, en essayant d'oublier ces ennemis, ces assassins que sont la guerre et le nazisme. Nous ne sommes pas irréalistes ; nous savons qu'ils sont là, tout le temps, partout. Et que la vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Mais on veut s'en sortir, et pour cela, on est obligés de se révolter, même si c'est à travers un petit journal illégal qui ne fait pas de vagues. »

Rachel comprenait. Elle avait maintenant une plus grande compréhension des événements, des raisons qui les poussaient à écrire dans la clandestinité. Les mots suivants sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche, et Rachel rougit un peu en les articulant : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la remercier. »

Mercedes la regarda étrangement, un sourcil relevé. « Quinn ? Pourquoi veux-tu la remercier, chérie ?

— Pour tout, répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules. Pour m'avoir sauvée quand je n'avais nulle part où aller. »

Le couple échangea un sourire complice, et Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel. « Crois-moi, Quinn n'est pas du genre à attendre des remerciements ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si elle te laisse vivre avec elle, ce n'est pas pour que tu te sentes obligée de lui offrir une quelconque gratification. Elle aime simplement faire le bien autour d'elle, sans rien demander en échange, du moins c'est ce que j'aime à croire » finit-il en souriant.

La petite Juive hocha doucement la tête. « C'est sans doute vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus un fardeau qu'autre chose.

— Cela m'étonnerait, intervint Mercedes. Quinn n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense des gens, encore moins lorsqu'ils lui font du tort. Et elle ne t'aurait sans doute pas gardée chez elle plus de trois mois si c'était le cas. »

Rachel haussa un sourcil en sa direction, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Entendre ces deux jeunes gens défendre leur amie était divertissant, et même amusant. Adorable, d'une certaine manière, de voir à quel point ils la tenaient en haute estime.

« Quinn est l'une de mes seuls amis, reprit-elle. C'est l'une des plus sympathiques et des plus attentionnées créatures que je connaisse. Elle s'occupe plus des gens qu'elle apprécie que d'elle-même, tu en es l'exemple parfait, Rachel. Elle n'a pas hésité à t'héberger alors qu'elle ne savait rien de toi. Je crois qu'elle a fait confiance à son instinct en t'offrant de rester chez elle, et son instinct se trompe rarement. C'est ce qui fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui : confiante, digne de confiance, et convaincue dans ses décisions. Tu n'as pas à douter d'elle, Rachel. Si tu lui fais confiance, elle te fera confiance en retour. »

La brune sentit une vague émotion lui transpercer la gorge, contracter sa poitrine. Peut-être étaient-ce les mots qu'elle redoutait, mais qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre depuis si longtemps.

Pendant ce temps-là, Quinn avait emprunté le boulevard de Rochechouart, descendu le boulevard de Magenta et tourné à droite dans la rue La Fayette. C'était l'un des axes qui voyait encore beaucoup de population l'occuper, car la rue se trouvait à proximité de la gare de l'Est et de la gare du Nord. Quinn eut un peu de mal à naviguer à travers les passants plus ou moins pressés.

C'était dans l'un de ces immeubles haussmanniens bordant la chaussée qu'habitait Brittany.

La blonde ne l'avait pas, à proprement parler, invitée, mais Quinn savait que sa porte était toujours ouverte. En attachant sa bicyclette, puis en grimpant les étages qui menaient à l'appartement de Brittany, Quinn réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire une fois face à elle. Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi elle était venue lui rendre cette visite. Il lui manquait simplement les mots pour transformer ses pensées en paroles.

Elle frappa à la porte, et c'est son amie qui vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quinn ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Les étreintes de Brittany étaient toujours les bienvenues, et pouvaient rendre le sourire à n'importe qui.

Brittany Pierce était une vraie boule d'énergie et de bonne humeur, malgré les difficiles épreuves qu'elle avait dû endurer. Originaires des Pays-Bas, elle et sa famille avaient fui le pays en 1940, lorsque l'Allemagne les envahit ainsi que la Belgique. Ils se réfugièrent à Paris, qui fut alors déclarée "ville ouverte", chez des cousins éloignés, pour ne plus subir les bombardements et éviter au mieux les zones de combat, malheureusement très nombreuses dans le pays des tulipes.

Brittany offrit du thé à Quinn — c'était la seule chose qu'elle buvait, ces jours-ci — et l'invita à s'installer confortablement sur le sofa. Le reste de la famille Pierce travaillait, ce qui faisait que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient seules dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas pour calmer les nerfs de la plus jeune ; elle essayait encore de trouver la meilleure façon d'approcher son sujet sans paraître trop brusque.

La Hollandaise avait la parole facile, et s'exprimait avec éloquence en faisant des signes avec les mains, dynamiques, à l'image de sa personnalité.

C'est lorsque le nom de Rachel bascula un instant dans la conversation que Quinn sauta sur l'occasion.

« Britt... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose concernant Rachel. »

Au ton calme qu'avait pris sa voix, la plus grande cessa ses élucubrations pour accorder toute son attention à son amie. Quinn ne fuyait pas son regard, malgré le fait que ses yeux semblaient inquiets et que sa peau avait l'air plus pâle que de coutume.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ne va pas bien ? dit-elle, incertaine.

— Si, elle est en bonne santé. En fait, ce n'est pas de Rachel que je veux te parler, mais ça la concerne avant tout.

— Dis-moi tout. »

Les yeux bleus de Brittany, si gais il y a une minute, inspiraient maintenant la confiance et le calme, et Quinn se souvint, en les regardant, pourquoi était-elle allée trouver Brittany en premier lieu.

« Je veux le dire à Rachel, à propos de moi. Ou plutôt, je dois lui dire, fit Quinn à voix basse, bien qu'elles soient seules et que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

— Lui dire quoi ?

— Que je — la plus jeune déglutit — que je préfère les femmes. Pas les hommes.

— Eh bien, dis-le lui, répondit Brittany le plus simplement du monde.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, répliqua l'autre. Je ne peux pas prévoir sa réaction.

— Alors, pourquoi risquer votre cohabitation ? Tu as une raison qui te pousse à le lui avouer ? »

Oui, Quinn en avait une. Elle hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup de mettre en péril la confiance et, disons-le, l'amitié de Rachel ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

« On dort ensemble, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, tout en relevant le regard vers Brittany. Elle se sentait coupable de me faire dormir dans le salon, et, disons qu'on a trouvé un compromis. Puis il commence à faire froid, et je n'ai toujours pas le chauffage.

— Je vois » fit Brittany. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis ajouta : « Tu es sûre de ta décision ?

— Non, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire. Trop de choses sont dissimulées, et je ne veux rien lui cacher qui puisse compromettre notre relation. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir sur qui je suis, et peut-être que si elle apprend que j'aime les femmes par un quelconque moyen, elle se sentira trahie, ou blessée, ou utilisée, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je lui en parle moi-même.

— Bien sûr, Quinn, sourit la grande blonde. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Fais-le quand tu t'en sentiras capable, et tout ira pour le mieux, fais-moi confiance. »

Quinn sourit tristement. « J'espère que tu as raison, Britt.

— Tu sais ce que disait Tennyson : j'exige une confiance absolue, ou pas de confiance du tout. Cette phrase fonctionne dans les deux sens. Fais-lui confiance, et elle te fera confiance en retour. À l'inverse, si elle a déjà confiance en toi, alors c'est à toi de lui rendre la pareille. »

Brittany avait véritablement le don de rendre le sourire aux gens.

* * *

><p>Le mois de décembre se présenta sous la forme d'un brouillard blanc matinal et d'un vent froid. Les journées passaient vite, peut-être trop, mais les nuits étaient longues et reposantes. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait : l'hiver était bel et bien installé dans la capitale.<p>

La période de Noël arriva, et marqua en même temps les quatre mois de la cohabitation entre Quinn et Rachel. La blonde, ne sachant pas si sa colocataire avait eu l'habitude, dans le passé, de célébrer cette fête chrétienne, décida ne pas préparer de grand festin, tout comme ces dernières années — d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Mais le Noël de 1943 était différent des autres années, car elle n'était pas seule.

Ne connaissant pas grand-chose à la culture et aux fêtes juives, Quinn savait néanmoins qu'Hannukah tombait presque à la même période. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

C'est pourquoi, un soir de la deuxième semaine de décembre, elle rentra chez elle après un court détour chez Sue, une dizaine de bougies remplissant son sac à dos.

Quand Quinn sortit les bougies et les aligna sur le buffet du salon, chacune dans leur socle, et que Rachel lui offrit un regard interrogateur, elle répondit qu'elles pourraient célébrer Hanukkah la semaine du dix-sept au vingt-quatre, puis Noël le dernier jour. Ainsi, Rachel n'aurait pas à se sentir discriminée ou mise à l'écart, et cela lui rappellerait les traditions qu'elle avait sans doute eut coutume de réaliser auparavant.

Les yeux de la petite brune s'humidifièrent ; Quinn lui demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, un peu honteuse d'avoir prit une décision touchant d'aussi près la jeune Juive, mais celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle était simplement heureuse de voir qu'elle se souciait autant d'elle. Elle dit aussi que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à commémorer n'importe quelle fête, juive ou non, et qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie en sécurité avant aujourd'hui pour pouvoir les célébrer.

Elle ajouta que ce n'était pas les circonstances dans lesquelles se déroulait Noël qui importaient, mais les personnes qui étaient présentes, et Quinn fut convaincue de la bonté, de la confiance de Rachel à son égard.

C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent la semaine : leurs occupations habituelles les absorbait toute la journée, puis, après avoir dîné, Quinn éteignait toutes les lampes pour qu'elles ne soient plus éclairées que par la lumière d'une bougie, puis de deux bougies, puis trois, et ainsi de suite. Voir la cire fondre et les flammes vaciller dans la pénombre réchauffait jusqu'à leur âme.

Quinn attendit la semaine suivante pour faire savoir à Rachel qu'elle désirait lui parler d'une chose importante.

Elle se sentit bizarrement courageuse alors que la brune était déjà couchée, supposément endormie, mais elle savait que si elle attendait un jour de plus, ses nerfs lâcheraient et elle devrait retrouver toute la bravoure qu'elle avait amassée avant de lui en parler.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre, où Rachel était sous les couvertures, sur le bord gauche du lit. Gênée d'avoir à la réveiller, elle se dit cependant qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant ou jamais.

« Rachel ? » dit Quinn à voix basse.

La brune ne bougea pas. Quinn rappela son nom, soupira, puis s'assit au bord du lit et secoua doucement son épaule. Elle vit le corps de la jeune femme s'étirer dans la pénombre, puis se tourner sur le dos avant d'ouvrir doucement ses yeux bruns. En voyant l'air sérieux et presque anxieux de la jeune femme, Rachel sentit le sommeil la quitter instantanément, et elle se mit en position assise, toujours sur le lit, pour être face à elle.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Peut-être un soldat était-il derrière la porte, et Quinn était venue lui dire de partir, de courir, et de ne plus revenir car la ville était devenue trop dangereuse. Mais la blonde n'en fit rien.

« Il faut que je te parle.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? fit Rachel, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse à sa question.

Quinn secoua la tête. — C'est vraiment important. »

Rachel s'installa plus confortablement, sentant à l'air décidé de la blonde que ce dont elle avait à discuter n'était pas à prendre à la légère — d'autant plus, nota Rachel, que c'était elle qui avait fait un pas vers elle, et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas la repousser.

« Je t'écoute » sourit la plus petite en attrapant la main de sa colocataire. Elle sentait son anxiété à travers la moiteur de sa paume. Quinn déglutit, regarda la main qui tenait la sienne, espérant trouver un peu de courage dans ce contact réconfortant. Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un chuchotement dans le silence de la chambre.

« Je t'ai vaguement parlé de cette amie qui vivait avec moi » dit-elle en espérant que Rachel se souvenait de leur conversation antérieure. Elle sentit sa main étreindre la sienne, ce qui la poussa à continuer : « Je— ce n'était pas une amie. » Elle inspira profondément, puis : « C'était bien plus que cela. »

Le silence semblait assourdissant aux oreilles de Quinn. Ses tempes palpitaient sous l'émotion, sa gorge était sèche et comprimée. La seconde s'étira, devint jumelle, se décupla, tout comme son angoisse.

Puis, Rachel brisa le silence mortel d'une simple phrase. « Elle ne vit plus là ? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, Quinn le savait. Elle secoua la tête, incapable d'ajouter les mots au geste. Quelques instants passèrent, heureusement, plus courts que les précédents, avant que la brune ne poursuive. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Les larmes revinrent alors, et sa réponse, un « je ne sais pas » minuscule, presque pitoyable, aurait presque été perdue pour Rachel si elle ne guettait pas attentivement chacun des sons qu'émettait la blonde. Mais elle l'entendit, et elle comprit, et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se rapprocha de Quinn, serrant sa main de toutes ses maigres forces tandis que son autre main trouvait un chemin à travers ses cheveux blonds, atténuant, à ce contact, les peurs indicibles de la jeune femme. Quinn ne semblait pas offensée par son initiative.

« Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit, fit Rachel au bout de quelques minutes.

— Oui ? murmura la blonde, la voix un peu brisée et incertaine.

— Absolument. Je suis fière que tu sois aussi courageuse. »

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son organisme se relâcha. Quinn prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement regarder Rachel dans les yeux.

« Merci, Rachel.

— Non, merci à toi.

— Pour quoi ?

— De me faire confiance » répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Lorsque Quinn se mit au lit, un quart d'heure plus tard, exténuée et apaisée, après être allée boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche, elle sentit la brune (qu'elle croyait endormie) bouger à sa droite, puis dire quelque chose qui la sidéra.

« Mes parents s'appelaient Hiram et Jacob. »

Et avec cette simple déclaration, les doutes et peurs de Quinn furent effacés. Car elle comprit, à son tour, que Rachel avait sans doute pu connaître ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu — le rejet, la dissimulation. Peut-être était-elle un peu égoïste, mais elle se sentit sourire, soulagée. Elle n'était pas seule.

Dans la pénombre, elle trouva le poignet de Rachel, qu'elle serra entre ses doigts.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, malgré les circonstances, continua la petite brune, d'une voix douce et ensommeillée. Grâce à toi, je peux manger, m'habiller avec des vêtements propres, me laver, dormir dans un vrai lit. »

La blonde pensa alors à Heathcliff, des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, et comme ce personnage présentait des similitudes avec Rachel.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit Quinn sur le même ton. Mais je me sens un peu coupable. J'ai l'impression de te priver de ta liberté car tu es obligée de rester entre ces quatre murs.

— Non, vraiment pas. Ce que tu m'as offert est plus une liberté que ce que j'ai connu ces trois dernières années. Bien que je sois sur les routes et que je puisse respirer l'air extérieur, je n'étais pas libre. Je ne vivais de rien. » Puis Quinn sentit son regard percer sa peau, l'observer dans l'obscurité presque totale. « Merci. »

La jeune femme sourit tout en serrant son poignet. « Je t'en prie. »

* * *

><p><em>One of these mornings, you're goin' to rise up singin'<em>  
><em>Then you spread your wings and you'll take the sky.<br>_

_— Billie Holiday._


End file.
